Fading Beyond Love's Reach REVISED
by JK rulez
Summary: Recreated and completed completely! Danny keeps getting fainting spells and no one knows why. What happens when one lands him on life support? Can Sam take it? Or will she end it all? Who can save her? And why does Tucker have a gun? DS
1. Fainting Spells

_Hi, folks! Yes, you may be surprised that this is back up and written by a different writer, but let me explain. I emailed Kagome51, the original writer of this story, and she has given me permission to try and rewrite the story! Thank you very much, Kagome51! I would've had this up earlier, but I've been so busy lately with homework and basketball, and…you know. Of course, when I reach the part Kagome51 left off, I may need a little help with what happens next, because this wasn't my original idea. One more thing, I decided to lower the rating to K+ because I never swear, so I'm keeping the language down. I hope that's cool._

_Anyway, wish me luck, and here we go! I don't own Danny Phantom, by the way._

"Let's go, just five more minutes!" Danny Fenton groaned in frustration as he looked at the clock for about the millionth time in the last hour. It was only five more minutes until school was out for the year.

He and his best friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson, were in biology, their last class of the day, and the year. Tucker was asleep across the room, while Sam, whose favorite subject was biology, was taking some last second notes as she sat next to Danny.

Danny sighed as he gazed at the teacher without really hearing what was going on. Sam smiled, noticing his spaced out look. She started to wander.

She thought, _It's been two weeks since his first spell. They're getting more frequent too._

The spells Sam were referring to were sudden fainting spells Danny had been getting. Two weeks ago Danny got dizzy and fell down the cement steps in front of the school. Four days later he had another. Three days after that he had a third, only this time he lost consciousness. By now, every day at least he got a spell. He hadn't had one today so he was due for one anytime now. None of the three knew why and he sure wasn't going to tell his mom, dad, or Jazz. She just hoped it didn't get worse for his sake...and for hers.

At last the bell rang and Danny ran out of class, screaming. Sam rolled her eyes and calmly gathered her things. Tucker followed, asking, "What's his rush?"

"Who knows? It's Danny," she replied.

Danny walked back in a few seconds later as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Heh heh...sorry, guys. Just happy it's finally summer vacation," he apologized smiling dopily.

Sam smiled, "Don't worry, Danny. We know you." Then she walked out.

Danny shouted, "What's that mean?" as he ran after her, with Tucker following.

When they got out of the school they walked together over to Danny's house where they planned on watching some movies as a "Getting out of school" party. They made their way up to his room and he threw his stuff in a corner.

Danny whooped in excitement, "Yes! We're finally out until next year!"

"I hear ya!" shouted Tucker.

Sam kept quiet and she smiled in agreement. But her smile was quickly replaced with a look of fear.

Danny started holding his head, "Uh...guys...I think it's happening again."

Just like he had been, Danny lost his footing and fell forward. Sam rushed to his side, concern clearly written on her face.

As Danny slipped into the state of unconsciousness, Sam quickly turned to Tucker, "Tucker! Get some water!" Tucker nodded and ran to the bathroom and filled one of the cups full of cool, refreshing water.

He ran back into Danny's room. He hated the sight he got back to. Sam looked at him with tear-filled eyes, her cheeks stained from the salty liquid.

"He...he's not breathing..."

Tucker dropped the cup.

**(Theme song)**

_There's Chapter 1! A little short, but it's the way Kagome51 put it to start, and this seems like a good place for me too. You don't have to review, since there were already a lot for the original version. I'll have Chapter 2 up soon!_


	2. Fate found with Love

_Hi, people! Just so you know, for those of you who didn't read the original version of this story, I would really like some reviews! Thanks in advance!_

_Let's get to Chapter 2! Will Danny survive?_

Tucker ran over to Sam and looked at Danny. Like she said, his chest wasn't moving.

Tucker shouted, "Come on! Let's do CPR!"

Sam's eyes were pouring out tears like a faucet, and she said, "Okay."

Tucker looked at her and shouted, "Who's gonna blow air into him? I'm not!"

Sam screamed back at him, "Then just press on his chest, and I'll blow air into him! Just be quick about it, will ya? He's dying here!" Tucker quickly backed off and kneeled down on Danny's left side.

Tucker pressed hard on Danny's chest five times. As he did so, Sam nervously waited until she had to blow oxygen into Danny.

She thought in panic, _This shouldn't be so hard! It's an attempt to save your best friend from dying, not a kiss!_

As Tucker finished, Sam took a deep breath and leaned in toward Danny, bringing her lips to his as she gave him the kiss of life. She closed her eyes, concentrating.

After a few seconds, Sam suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Danny appeared to be breathing again. But he also…

Sam's mind screamed, _He's kissing me! _But as surprising as this was, Sam did nothing to try and stop it. Her eyes sprung open but she closed them again, loving the warm feeling of the kiss. Tucker looked completely shocked as Danny applied pressure to Sam's lips.

Finally Sam pulled away, gasping for air. Danny finally opened his eyes, showing gratitude, relief, and…love? No, it can't be. Can it?

Danny rasped, "Thank you." His voice wasn't too audible since he had been unable to breathe for about a minute.

Tucker stared at Danny as Sam wiped off her tears, which had stopped coming.

Sam whispered in relief, "Thank God you're okay. Can you stand?"

Danny pushed off his arms and tried to get to his feet, but dizziness came over him and he lied back down.

He groaned, "I can't even sit up."

Sam looked really scared as she thought, _How can I help him? He's the superhero and now he needs help._

Tucker turned to Sam, "We should probably take him to the hospital. This has been going on for a while, and it's getting worse each time." He was obviously still shocked about the kiss, and it was obvious from his tone.

Sam nodded, "You're right," and went to open the door. Tucker picked up Danny and flung him over his shoulders. As he did, he said to Danny, "If you weren't sick, I wouldn't be carrying you. It's just lucky you aren't that heavy."

Danny replied sarcastically, "Gee, thanks. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Roughly twenty minutes later, Danny, Sam, and Tucker arrived at Amity Park Hospital. It would have been shorter but they had to stop twice along the way. Danny was light, but Tucker's arms still got tired.

Sam went to the service desk, "Excuse me?"

The woman at the desk looked at her and replied, "How may I help you?"

Sam explained to her rapidly, "My friend keeps fainting. It first happened two weeks ago but we didn't think it was serious. He had one about half an hour ago that made him stop breathing. Another friend and I did CPR and brought him back. Could we please see a doctor?"

The woman nodded and pushed a button on the intercom. She spoke into it, "Doctor Kitsune, please come to the service desk. Doctor Kitsune."

She turned back to Sam, "He should be here in a few minutes. In the meantime, please sit at a chair across the hall." She pointed to a few chairs on the right side of the hall.

Sam said, "Thanks." They went over to the chairs and put two together so Danny could lie down. They then sat down in chairs on Danny's sides and waited. Other people stared but the trio ignored them.

Sam's mind wandered a little, _If I ever lose Danny, I don't know what I'll do. I know he was just my best friend but I think for a while now I've fallen for him. Please don't die, Danny. I'll be lost without you._ She looked at Danny who at the moment was staring straight at the ceiling as if it would move if he blinked.

Sam smiled and Danny turned his attention to her. He smiled back and she felt as if her heart had melted. She could feel her cheeks burn and she turned away to hide her blush. But her sadness returned as she thought of what might have happened if she and Tucker hadn't have been there. _He could've died. _She shook her head. She tried not to think about that. She knew he was going to be okay.

Tucker was also thinking, _Geez, I hope he's okay. Well, he probably should be after the way he kissed Sam. Man, I never saw THAT coming._

After about ten minutes a man walked towards them. He stopped in front of Sam, "Miss? Are you the girl with the fainting friend?"

"Yes!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm. The man smiled and said, "I am Dr. Kitsune. I will be seeing your friend. Which one is he?" he pointed to Tucker and Danny.

Danny put his arm up, "Me."

"Okay. Everyone follow me into Exam One. The woman said you looked desperate so, against policy, I will allow you two in the room while I examine him." Sam smiled again and they walked down the hall to the right. It was two minutes before they reached the Exam room.

Tucker set Danny on the table, careful to make sure he still felt okay.

Dr. Kitsune asked them, "Ok, he has been fainting for two weeks. The last one stopped his breathing. I understand you two saved him?"

Tucker answered, "Yes. I pushed on his chest and Sam gave him the air." Tuck pointed his thumb to his friend. Sam blushed remembering the kiss.

Dr. Kitsune said, "I see. Can you sit up for me...uh...?"

Danny said, "It's Danny, and last time I tried I almost fainted again." Danny looked at Dr. Kitsune as best he could lying down.

Doctor Kitsune frowned, "Then this will be difficult. I'll need to take some x-rays and I'll run a CAT scan. I'll have a nurse run a few blood tests and an EKG."

He turned to Tucker and Sam, "You two can be in here for the blood tests and EKG and you can follow to the CAT scanning room, but you are not old enough to be in the room for the x-rays, which I will do first. Please step out and I will call you when ready."

Sam and Tucker sighed but they knew they had to follow orders. They left the room. Each looked at each other nervously, scared for their friend. Danny and Sam had been best friends since kindergarten. They had always been there for each other if anyone ever tried to pick on them. Halfway into first grade a year and a half later, Tucker had moved into Amity Park and they met him. Thus, their friendship was born. Now being freshmen they couldn't imagine how life would be without each other.

After what seemed like an eternity (but was really only ten minutes) they finally got called back in. A nurse followed them into the room and they spotted Danny still lying on the table.

The nurse was careful and took off Danny's shirt, being sure not to lift his head too high. Then she performed the EKG to check the electronic impulses from Danny's heart. As it was being processed, the woman cleaned his arm and drew performed the blood test. Soon the EKG was done and the doctor showed them to the CAT scan room, rolling Danny along on the table.

When it was finally over the three were sent back to the Exam room to wait for the x-rays and results for the other three tests. The doctor soon came in and sat down in a chair.

"Okay," Dr. Kitsune began, "The results won't be in for a few hours. Our x-ray processor is down and we can't give any information until all tests come back." He turned to Tucker and Sam, "I suggest you two go home. I'll personally take Danny back to his house after the results come in. You can see him tomorrow."

Sam and Tuck looked crestfallen but agreed and said their goodbyes. Danny watched sadly as they left the hospital and walked home, silently awaiting the results.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next morning was the first full day of vacation. Sam forgot this as she woke up early, got dressed, fixed her hair and teeth, and walked over to Danny's house without even eating breakfast. Tucker had called her last night and said he had to go somewhere with his parents and would join them later.

She stepped out of her house and shut the door, running down the sidewalk. The sky was cloud covered and rain was imminent.

She made it in five minutes running and threw open the door. She ran quickly up the stairs and knocked on Danny's door. A weak and sad, "Come in." could be heard. She opened the door to see Danny standing next to his window.

"You're walking!" she smiled excitedly.

"Yeah. Just great." Danny was looking in Sam's direction but it looked more like he was talking to his socks.

Sam looked worried, "Danny? What's wrong?" she walked to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder but he pulled away as a look of panic approached his face.

Sam said, "Danny, relax. I won't hurt you. You're okay." Her eyes held concern and sorrow.

Danny looked outside and gloomily said, "I'm not okay." It was raining outside, which seemed to perfectly reflect Danny's attitude.

Along with worried, Sam looked a little confused. She asked, "Danny...I don't understand. What's wrong?"

Without warning Danny whipped around and hugged her tightly, crying as he did. She could feel tears land on her neck and shoulder and she looked more frightened than ever. With her voice shaking, She asked, "Danny…What's happened?"

Danny sniffed, "S-sam...I'm...I'm dying…"

Just like that, Sam's whole sense of reality flew out the window. Her heart felt as if it had stopped and her breath caught in her throat. Tears started to brim her eyes and her arms wrapped tightly around him, hugging him back hard. There they cried until Danny was able to compose himself. He pulled back, his eyes puffy, cheeks flushed, and tears still falling.

"Th-they said...the n-next spell c-could...k-kill me..." Danny looked into her eyes. Sam looked back and was amazed at how much fear was in them. He was a cornered puppy with no where to escape...

She reached her arm up and wiped away his tears, hers now falling even faster than before.

She said, "I'll be with y-you. You kn-know that. I'll n-never leave you."

"I-I've never d-doubted that."

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, showing she would always be there for him. He did something bold, knowing this could be the last time he saw her. He knew he was too young for anything extreme, and he didn't want it anyway. Just kissing her was enough to make him happy.

The two of them kissed deeply for many moments when Tucker opened the door. Fortunately for him, they didn't notice and continued kissing.

He laughed silently so they didn't notice.

Sam couldn't believe this was happening! She was KISSING Danny! The love of her life! For who knows how long! She was in heaven.

Danny was thinking the same. He was KISSING Sam! This was heaven before heaven.

Tucker couldn't hold it in any longer and bursted out laughing. The pair jumped apart and glared at him for ruining a perfect moment.

"Hey," Tucker chuckled, "You two look like you've been crying."

It hit Sam again and she collapsed on her knees, tears threatening to fall once again.

"Tucker!" Danny screamed but then realized...Tucker didn't know.

He sighed and sat next to Sam, holding her and rocking her back and forth. Danny told Tucker the results and he himself started to cry again. Tucker could only stare into space. No emotion played across his face. He couldn't believe it...his best friend was dying and at any moment the life taking spell could happen, taking Danny away from him and Sam...

Danny continued, "Dr. Kitsune wants me back there in one hour for a check up. I have to go in everyday.

Danny turned to Sam and stared lovingly into her eyes, "You probably already know, but I still should tell you in case I bite the big one. I love you."

Sam's eyes widened. He had kissed her which made her think he did...but he had never said it. Now it was genuine. Her tears started drying on her cheeks as she smiled at him, "I love you too..."

That's all Danny needed to hear and he kissed her tenderly on the lips once more, "Let's go. I need to get to the doctor."

With that, the three friends sadly got up and left.

_Aw! So cute, this chapter almost made me cry the first time I read it. Really. Anyway, review even if you read this before, because they make me feel better about myself. Chapter 3 will be up soon._


	3. Pain

_Hello, folks! My busy schedule had thinned out quite a bit, so I'll have more time to update with this than usual! Isn't that great? Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed. That makes me happy._

_Now let's get to Chapter 3!_

**-Danny's P.O.V-**

I am scared. Scared more than I or anyone else can even imagine. Any fright that I may feel when I fight ghosts is nothing compared to this. Knowing my life could end at any moment twists my heart around in different shapes. I can't tell my parents. Or Jazz. It's too hard.

The only thing that keeps me happy, that keeps me going on is Sam. My love for her grows stronger with each passing second. I can also see that the same is true for her when I gaze lovingly into her eyes. They tell me everything: her pain, her sorrow, her love.

Tucker also helps just by being there and talking things out with me. He's a really great friend. Sometimes his parents take him places and he can't see me very often. But he's always there with me when he can be.

Shortly before Tucker and Sam had come over, Dr. Kitsune had called and said he had medicine that could hopefully hold off the spell. It would give me a few weeks at the most, but it was no guarantee.

**-Sam's P.O.V-**

I felt as if I had died. I couldn't believe it. Each minute I pray that this is all just a horrible nightmare but I know it's all too real. The love of my life was going to die and it could be at any second. I know this is going to be a serious consequence on me when it happens. But it's impossible to change fate. All you can do is stand there and watch it go by, taking everything that matters to you. We had just realized our love for each other. It just can't end so soon afterward…

But nothing can change it…it still has to happen…

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

At the office, Dr. Kitsune handed Danny a case of pills, "These will help you hold off the spell. Hopefully it will hold them off for a few weeks at the most. I'm so sorry about all this. There have only been two other cases of this illness in the last fifty years and no one knows what causes it or how to cure it. We only know how to prolong your life by a few weeks."

Sam smiled, just happy that Danny would be with her a little while longer. Danny gazed at her with loving eyes and squeezed her hand, never wanting to let go. He looked back at the doctor and took the pills from him, silently thanking him.

Tucker grinned at Danny, "I could play video games with you a while longer!"

Danny nodded, "Uh-huh."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Early the next day Sam and Tucker were waiting outside the movie theatre. The three of them had scheduled to see "Return of the Underwear Snatcher" so they could spend the day together for one of the last times. It was a cool morning, but it felt nice comparing to the hot and humid summer days that had just passed.

Tucker looked at his watch, "It's been thirty minutes and Danny's never late." There was worry in his eyes.

Sam gasped, "Oh, no. Do you think that…?" Without finishing, Sam bolted down the street towards Danny's house at light speed, Tucker following. She turned the corner and ran four blocks down, finally stopping in front of the house.

Taking deep breaths, Sam glanced at Tucker and he nodded. She looked at the door as if it would explode as soon as she touched it.

She pulled away. She couldn't open it. She couldn't bring herself to do it not knowing what would be on the other side. She didn't want to see Danny dead without her seeing the process.

"Sam," said Tucker, "You have to open the door. It's the only way to know for sure."

"I know," sighed Sam, "Just give me a minute."

After a few seconds, tears made their way into Sam's eyes and she turned to Tucker, "I'm sorry, I just can't do this!" She tried to run. Tucker quickly grabbed her by the wrists and held her tightly in place.

Sam struggled to get free, screaming, "Let me go! I don't want to see him like that!" Tucker held on tighter, taking care not to hurt her.

"You don't know he's dead!" Tucker shouted. Sam calmed and looked into Tucker's eyes. He was worried but he was doing a good job not to show it. He let go of her wrists.

Sam retorted, "But we don't know he's not."

Tucker folded his arms, "Then how are we going to find out?"

Sam sighed in dismay as Tucker put his hands on her shoulders, trying to assure her that everything would be alright. Sam nodded, "You're right." She turned back to the door.

"You can do this, Sam," whispered Tucker behind her.

Sam took a deep breath as she grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open. She saw a black-haired boy with ice blue eyes sitting on the couch, still as alive as ever.

Danny smiled, "Hi, guys."

Tears reached Sam's eyes again as she ran over to the couch and crashed into Danny, sobbing into his chest. Danny gasped for breath for a few seconds and then gently put his arms on her back.

Sam choked between sobs, "Why didn't…you come?" Tucker sighed and shut the door, then went into the living room and sat down next to Danny and Sam.

Danny sighed, "I'm sick today. I called both of you but your parents said you had already left. My mom wouldn't let me out of the house. I didn't think you'd get so worried. I'm so sorry, Sam…" He felt appalled at himself for worrying his best friends so much.

Sam repositioned herself so she was sitting in his lap sideways with her head on his shoulder. Once in a while she sniffed as she listened to Danny and Tucker start talking about the latest video games. Not too interested, her mind wandered to what the day Danny had his last spell would be like.

She vaguely remembered what was going on around her as Danny rocked her. She began to cry again picturing Danny dead. She whispered, "Danny…I'd be lost without you…" and she fell asleep.

Danny looked down at Sam with a look of sorrow in his eyes. He looked ready to cry as he turned back to Tucker.

"It's okay, man," Tucker sighed with sadness in his tone.

"I have to be strong for her, Tuck," said Danny, "For her sake. In front of her I have to act like nothing's wrong. But alone…alone I space out. Every night I slowly cry thinking about what I'm leaving behind. You, Sam, Mom, and Dad. I didn't know Sam would be taking it so hard." A teardrop fell from his eye.

Tucker placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder for comfort, "I know what you mean, man. Everyone who knows is taking it hard. I am, but like you, I try not to show it. Sam is taking it the hardest. You know she loves you. She loves you more than anything."

Danny sighed, "I know…What's gonna happen to me?"

"I don't know."

"I always wonder when it will come," Danny found himself talking to the ceiling and his eyes looked blank; no emotion in them. "I always wonder if it will be a painful death or if I just got dizzy like the others and pass out and die without even feeling anything."

Tucker looked down at the floor, taking it all in.

Danny's eyes dropped to the sleeping form of Sam, the light from the window illuminating her beautifully. He gave a small smile and whispered softly, "My guardian angel."

As sorrow filled the room, all three knew Danny's days were numbered. But how long he had was a question still left unanswered until it happened…

_Another bit of sorrow in that chapter, wasn't it? Oh, well. Danny's next fatal fainting spell could come at any moment, and what will happen to everybody? Will Sam be able to take it when it happens? Let's find out in Chapter 4!_


	4. This is not Happening

_Hi, people! I'm in a pretty good mood today. I just got a 106 on my algebra test from Wednesday! There were two bonus questions and I got them both. Anyway, where are the reviews? The last two days I've hardly gotten any. Oh, well. I guess I'm not as popular since this story's been done before. But thanks to those who did review._

_Alright, let's get to Chapter 4! How long will it be before Danny's next spell?_

A little over two weeks passed and the pills were working as expected. Danny was still alive. Sam was with him all the time, even spent the night at his house a several times. Despite the extra time they spent, Sam was distant from him at times. She didn't want to accept the fact that his days were numbered. It was too horrible to think about.

Tucker had a few days of vacation, but he spent as much time with Danny as he could. On the outside, Tucker seemed to be taking it the best. On the inside, he was throbbing. Losing his best friend was killing him. But he knew that if Danny died, it was Sam who would need the most help of all. So he had to stay strong for her.

The three of them were back at the doctors in Exam Room 3 watching as Danny got another checkup.

Dr. Kitsune shook his head and frowned, "Everything is normal." He was hoping he would find something.

Danny sat up from the seat and pulled his shirt down after the doctor was done poking him to see if he had any masses in his stomach. He hadn't expected the doctor to find anything, so he didn't have any hopes to be crushed.

"I don't see why we haven't found the cause of this yet," added Dr. Kitsune, rubbing his forehead.

Danny said, "Too bad this is so rare. You'd have more experience with it to try and find the cause. Anyway, you tried your best." Danny looked at the floor. Sam kept quiet and Tucker played with the hem of his shirt.

"How long do you think I have left?" Danny asked suddenly.

Dr. Kitsune hadn't expected this question. He said, "Uhhh…well, I'd say a week at max. Or it could be tomorrow."

Sam jerked beside Danny. She had a very wounded expression as she walked over to a chair across the room and sat down with her head in her hands.

Dr. Kitsune went on, "The medicine could keep you alive another week." Danny's eyes were now focused on him as he continued, "Maybe that could give us enough time to figure out what causes it."

Sam was now tuning out, thinking of the last two weeks she spent with Danny. It had been so great together with him and she wished it didn't have to end for good so soon. She stopped daydreaming when Danny suddenly made a small noise.

"Daniel?" Dr. Kitsune stared at him.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other and then at Danny. Their eyes bugged out as they saw Danny clutching his heart with a look of extreme pain.

It hit Sam like a thousand knives piercing her flesh. Danny was having the spell.

Danny leaned forward, pain searing through his chest. Tears were running down his cheeks like Niagara Falls as he realized what was happening to him. _No,_ Danny thought, _it couldn't be. Not now._ He looked to Tucker and then to Sam, his eyes pleading for help.

For Sam, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Danny screamed again and fell to the floor on his knees. She felt the tears coming as she tried to desperately to move. Her nerves wouldn't cooperate so she sat there and continued to cry as Danny now curled up into a ball while he still clutched at his chest.

Dr. Kitsune ran over to Danny and picked him up. He placed him on the table and turned him on his back.

"Tucker!" the doctor shouted frantically, "Press the red button next to the door and tell all available doctors to come here!

Tucker was able to will himself to move as he ran over to the door, pressed the red button, and shouted, "Emergency! All available doctors come to Exam Room 3!"

Moments later, three doctors and two assistants ran into the room, each carrying an implement of some sort.

They hooked Danny up onto a heart monitor and an IV onto his arm in seconds. Sam watched as everyone ran passed her eyes. She didn't even notice them. Her only concern was for Danny.

The doctors quickly ripped Danny's shirt and pants off of him so he was in only his boxers. Sweat ran down Danny's skin and it took nearly all of the doctors' strength to place his arms at his side.

The tears were now pouring out of Sam's eyes as fast as Danny's had moments ago. Tucker sat next to her, cradling her in his arms, trying to comfort her. She shut her eyes. She couldn't look at the horrible sight. She hugged Tucker as he rocked her back and forth.

Sam's eyes flew open and Tucker's head jerked toward Danny when they heard that sound…

"No…" Sam's voice quivered and Tucker went stiff next to her.

_This just can't be happening, _Tucker thought.

Things seemed to speed up back to normal as one of the doctors shouted, "He's going into cardiac arrest!"

Dr. Kitsune broke away from them and grabbed a machine. He yelled, "One of you do CPR until I can get this thing running!"

They did as they were told, and moments later he went over with the pads in his hands. "Alright!" he shouted, "Set it to 100!"

Sam heard the machine charge up and Dr. Kitsune placed the pads on Danny's chest. Danny jolted but the monitor still beeped slowly and all that showed was a thin line.

"200!" Dr. Kitsune shouted.

He repeated the process, but still nothing.

"Push it to 300!"

"But sir!" shouted another doctor, "That's dangerous!"

"We have no choice!" Dr. Kitsune yelled back, "We're going to lose this boy!"

It was pushed up to 300 and the pads were again placed on Danny's chest. His body thrusted violently and suddenly the line began to squiggle up and down.

"He's alive!" shouted Sam as she ran towards Danny with Tucker but they were pushed back by the assistants.

They quickly said, "He's alive now but he has to be put on life support. He can't stay alive on his own."

Sam glanced over their shoulders to get a look at Danny. He was deathly pale and sweat trickled down his limp body. His chest rose shallowly and his raven-black hair had lost its usual sheen.

She and Tucker were led out into the waiting room. They sat down next to each other and were stared at by other people waiting. They received the most stares when Sam began to cry once again. Tucker again took her in his arms and began to rock her. He urged himself not to let his tears come; he held them back for Sam. He needed to be there for her.

And the two of them waited as their best friend's life slowly hung in the balance…

_Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. It really doesn't look good for Danny now. Will he survive? What will happen if he doesn't? Find out in Chapter 5! Review and I'll put it up sooner!_


	5. This Pain is just too Much

_Hi, folks! Got a few more reviews lately, so thank you all! And also, I don't really like chapters with songs in them, so I'm taking out "My Immortal" by Evanescence that Kagome51 put in. Hope that's okay!_

_Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here's Chapter 5! Will Danny survive?_

Running through the park, a pair of teenagers laughed and skipped along the path, chasing and tackling each other. When the boy was tired, he tackled the girl once more. His deep, crystal blue eyes met her lavender.

The girl laughed as her stomach muscles tensed and tears of joy ran down her face. The boy wiped them away and caressed her cheeks gently and lovingly. She gazed back at him and smiled wide.

"I love you," the boy said with a look of love in his eyes.

"I love you too," the girl answered, returning his loving look.

Sam awoke with a start. She looked around and saw with disappointment that she was back in the hospital sitting in a chair. Tucker was next to her, snoring away.

"I must have been dreaming…" Sam wiped her face with her hands. The dream had seemed real enough, but now that she had awakened, it seemed like too much of a fairy tale to be real. Currently, Sam wished the whole last month or so had been one big horrific nightmare, and that she would just suddenly wake up and find that the whole thing had never happened. But she knew that wouldn't happen.

At some point down the hall, Sam heard screaming. She fell asleep before the doctors had taken Danny to his room, so she didn't know where he was staying. She followed the sound down the hall, afraid of what she would find.

She watched as Dr. Kitsune stepped out of the room down the far hall. When he spotted her, he walked towards her, a look of sorrow clearly written on his face. When he stopped before her, he couldn't even look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sam," said Dr. Kitsune, "Danny is gone."

Sam froze as her world shattered to pieces…

Sam suddenly woke up screaming.

"Calm down, Sam!" shouted Tucker next to her, "It's me, Tucker!" He restrained her from hurting herself. People in the waiting room with them glared in annoyance.

Sam stopped screaming as she grabbed onto Tucker's shirt and clung to him, saying, "I hate bad dreams, I hate bad dreams," under her breath.

Tucker held her close to comfort her. As he ran his hand through the sad girl's her, he heard footsteps coming towards them. Dr. Kitsune stopped before them.

The doctor sighed, "Danny is stable for now. But without life support, he can't breath on his own. His heart is weakened because of the spell, so we must have a nurse check on him every fifteen minutes to make sure it's still beating. It looks very grim for your friend and I can't guarantee that he will last through the night. I'm very sorry about all this."

It was not something Sam had been hoping for, but at least he wasn't dead…yet.

"Thanks, doc," said Tucker, "and it's okay. It's not your fault. We better get going. Danny's parents should know." Tucker gently grabbed Sam's wrists and pulled her from the chair, leading them out of the hospital.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"How…how long has this been going on?" Maddie looked at the two teenagers' faces with a tear-stained face after Tucker and Sam told them what happened upon reaching Danny's house.

"About a month," said Tucker, looking at the ground, "Danny didn't want you two to worry about him." Sam sat next two him on the couch in the living room, staring blankly at the wall.

"You should have told us," said Jazz, wiping tears from her eyes, "Now we know about it, but he's already on life support."

"We're sorry…" said Tucker, and he truly looked it.

"We'll visit him tomorrow," said Jack, "For now, everyone, let's go to bed." He pointed to Tucker and Sam, "You two, go home. We'll come pick you up first thing in the morning." He then stood up, and walked up the stairs.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next morning, Danny's family and Tucker had already gone to the hospital. Sam was home, sitting on her bed, looking as sad as ever. She had refused to go. She couldn't bear to see Danny like that…lying on the bed seeming lifeless.

Besides, he was probably going to die. What point did she have of living if he wasn't going to? Danny was the one Sam had always cared about the most. It intensified when Danny got his ghost powers, and it soared above the heavens when they had discovered Danny's fate. Without him, there was really no point Sam had in living.

Why didn't he just die if it was inevitable? It would be better for him if to just get it over with. He wouldn't have to suffer…

But she would. That continued Sam's dark thoughts of how pointless it would be to have her live and Danny not. Even though Danny's pain would end when he went, for her, it would never end. Not until she joined him. But she couldn't wait…

_He is all I think about,_ thought Sam, _if only I could find a way I couldn't think about him._

Her eyes drifted over to a sharp knife on her desk next to her bed. There was only one way to end it. The one she truly loved was dying. She would be with him. It was the only way. Before she picked up the knife, her thoughts drifted back to when they first met.

_**Flashback:**_

_A little five year old girl walked into her kindergarten class. Just moving to Amity Park, she didn't have any friends. A lot of kids made fun of her for being new._

_But through it all, one boy didn't. He shouted above everyone else, "Leave her alone!"_

_Everyone else stopped as the boy walked towards her. One of the boys shouted, "Oooh, the new girl's got a boyfriend!"_

_The boy ignored them and said to the girl, "Don't mind them. They pick on me too."_

"_Thanks," said the girl, "Uh, who are you?"_

"_My name's Danny. Danny Fenton. What's yours?"_

"_Samantha Manson, but if you're smart, you'll call me Sam."_

"_Okay. Listen, I don't have any friends. Do you want to be my first friend?"_

"_Sure!" shouted Sam and she hugged him. Danny was taken aback but he hugged her back._

He had hugged her when he cried, comforted her when she was scared, and was the only one who truly loved her for who she truly was.

She had done the same for him. She was always there for him, as she would be now.

She was so in love with him. He was in her dreams, her thoughts; she pictured his face wherever she went. He was the only one she could possibly think about. She was going insane without him; she had to be with him. But not like this. Not on Earth.

She turned to the knife that now rest in her hands. She watched it shine from the light the sun let in through the window. Why did it have to end like this? Why couldn't it be different? She dreamed of growing old with him, having kids and a big house with a pool. All her dreams of that were going up in smoke.

Nothing could be done to save him. And if he wasn't coming back, then neither would she.

She put the knife to her wrist, and cringed as she sliced it open. Her last thoughts were of Danny's smiling face.

_Big cliffhanger, wasn't it? Well, not too big, I guess. Will Sam's suicide attempt succeed? How long could it be before anyone finds her? And how much longer does Danny have? Find out in Chapter 6!_


	6. A Turn for the Worst

_Hey, there! Got quite a few reviews this time around, I'm pretty happy about that. I'm sure there would have been more if the site hadn't disallowed reviews and submissions for a while. Well, thanks for the reviews!_

_Now let's get to Chapter 6! Will Sam still be alive? And what about Danny?_

"Is she alright?" asked Jazz, looking frightened.

"The doctor doesn't know," said one of the nurses, "She lost a lot of blood."

"When will she awaken?"

"There is a possibility she will never."

"First Danny and now this…"

The voices seemed far away. Like someone speaking from the past, it sounded very distant. But she knew they had to be next to her. She couldn't move nor could she open her eyes. She was stuck in this dark world with no one to speak to but herself.

Sam had fallen unconscious shortly after cutting herself. Tucker had gone to her house a little while later after seeing Danny to see how she was. He found her on the floor in a pool of her own blood and the knife sitting on her bed. He immediately called 911 and Sam was hurried to the hospital where Danny was. She was immediately taken care of, and now she was in a room not far from Danny's, now in as much a struggle to survive as Danny was.

_I'm so cold…_Sam thought. She would have said it, but she couldn't move anything.

"She needs her rest," said Dr. Kitsune, "Why don't you check on Daniel?"

"Sure Dr. Kitsune," replied Jazz.

_No…_Sam's mind groaned, _don't leave…_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Is she okay?" Maddie's voice sounded desperate as Jazz walked out of Sam's room.

"She may never wake up," sighed Jazz as she walked into Danny's room.

Tucker followed behind her, no longer wanting to speak.

"I can't believe Sam would to something like this," Jack groaned.

Jazz shook her head, "It comes as no surprise to me. She loves Danny. She obviously wanted to be with him enough to die for him. She wanted to be with him no matter what."

Tucker sniffed, "I…I can't lose…both of them…" Tucker started to cry and Jazz wrapped her arms around him. Tucker knew he had been strong in comforting Sam when Danny was dying, but now that Sam's life was on the ropes as well, he had nobody to be strong for. So he let his sorrow out as well.

"It's okay, Tuck," said Jazz, "They will make it through this."

"You don't know that!" Tucker shouted jumping up from his seat, "As far as we know they are both dying!" With that, he ran from the room, down the hall, and shoved himself into a chair in the waiting room. He never looked back to see if he was being followed. He was just thankful he wasn't. As soon as he sat down, he buried his face into his hands and started to cry again.

Jazz sighed as she watched Tucker run off and slunk back into her chair, "I hope Tucker doesn't try to do the same thing that Sam did."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I don't think Tucker is one who would actually do something like that."

Maddie placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, "We didn't think Sam was either."

"True, dear. But she does truly love Danny."

Jazz stared forward from her parents and stared at Danny's chest rising and falling rhythmically. She knew that he wasn't breathing on his own due to the spell, but at least the machine was still keeping him alive. But for how long…

The spell had caused the energy to drain from his lungs, leaving him virtually unable to breathe. According to Dr. Kitsune, there was a chance Danny could regain that strength, but it was slight. If he did, it would take many weeks, and there was the chance he would be gone long before that. The lungs were much damaged, and they would only heal with time.

The only good news was that his heart was still beating on its own.

While Tucker was out in the waiting room, he was thinking. The vision he had of Sam lying on her bed with blood in a sticky pool around her seriously scarred him.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Later that night Tucker was walking home by himself in the darkness. His eyes wandered blankly to the rough sidewalk. He didn't really think about where he was going, but he still knew how to get there.

Well, sort of. He was so distraught he ended up trying to walk into the wrong house twice.

As he finally reached his house, he walked up to his doorway and opened the door into his house. Tucker ran up the stairs into his room and sadly sat down on his bed. As he did, he spoke to himself.

"Danny…" he sighed, "Sam…they are suffering….they are dying…why…who has done this…? Who would want to put them through this? Why? They are great kids and the best friends I have ever had in my life…"

"Why, dear child, I would," said a voice from nowhere.

Tucker jumped up, "You!"

Standing in the middle of the room, was Danny's arch-enemy, Vlad Plasmius, currently in his ghost form.

"Yes," Vlad said nastily, "I, Vlad Plasmius, have done this to your friends, young man."

"Why…How…?"

"Dear child, you are in no position to answer that question." Plasmius then flew at Tucker, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him across the room. Tucker hit the wall very hard and fell to the floor. Just before going unconscious, he vaguely remembered Vlad coming toward him, a sinister smile imprinted on his evil face.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Tucker awoke a while later in his bed. He shot up and threw the blankets off of him, then looked himself over. There appeared to be no bad wounds like cuts, but there were some bruises and portions of his clothes were ripped. Vlad apparently had beat him up a bit and then left.

"Great," sighed Tucker, "How am I going to hide this?"

He walked to his closet and changed into pants and a long sleeved shirt. Despite the fact that it was summer, it had been an unusually cool day. He quickly ran and brushed his hair and teeth. He looked himself a mirror and saw he looked pretty bad with the bruises. He sighed, then walked down the stairs, then out the door and continued back to the hospital.

Shortly after he left his house, Tucker suddenly heard a loud screech. He looked up and saw a massive ghost bird (the one Danny saw in "Bitter Reunions"). Its large red eye hovered to Tucker and the bird swooped down on him.

Tucker tried to run, but it was too fast. It plucked him from the ground and flew into the sky, gripping Tucker's arms tightly as he struggled to get free. And with a fierce downward thrust, the bird soared off.

Before long the massive bird landed in an alley far downtown and Tucker was slammed onto the ground. The bird shrieked to make sure its presence was known and took off. Tucker groaned, "Why would anyone take me here?"

Tucker looked up from the ground and saw Plasmius at the entrance of the alley.

Vlad gave Tucker a hard punch in the stomach and all went black…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"It must end…his suffering must end…for his sake…"

Tucker slowly stalked towards Danny's room.

"No longer shall he suffer…it will all be over…"

He opened the door and walked into Danny's room, which was empty except for Danny. He made his way next to Danny's bed.

"Goodbye, Danny."

Jazz walked into the room behind Tucker. She gasped and shrieked, "TUCKER, NO!"

Tucker stood hovering over Danny, a gun pointed directly at his best friend's head.

Jazz raced over to Tucker and about a second later a single shot was heard.

_Now, my last cliffhanger may not have been incredibly bad, but this one…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I have become pretty evil, haven't I? Anyway, what has suddenly come over Tucker? If you don't want to keep yourself in enormous suspense, review, and I'll post Chapter 7 soon!_


	7. Commited

_Hola, senors and senoritas! Thank you all for reviewing, I guess this chapter caused a little uproar. Seeker Carter, listen. I see stories up on this site all the time with evil cliffhangers, and I was just trying to be like everyone else. But if you do this every other time you see a cliffhanger, then I'm sorry for being a little uptight._

_I kept the suspense longer because of the scarce amount of reviews. Did I keep you in suspense long enough? If I didn't, too bad! Here we go with Chapter 7! Did anyone get shot?_

Down the hall in Sam's room moments earlier, Jack and Maddie were sitting in chairs. They were switching back and forth between the two teenagers to make sure each was comfortable.

Sam lied down in her bed, knowing her thoughts couldn't be heard by anyone except herself. No matter how much will power she had, it wasn't enough to make her eyes open, which really frustrated her. Currently, she was thinking whether she would lay there and never wake up or by some miracle be resurrected from the living dead.

She kept hearing a sound in the back of her mind, but she couldn't figure out what it exactly was. It sounded similar to a heartbeat, a very faint heartbeat at that. Another thing was knocking on the door to her mind but she pushed it away. Fear made her shove it away. The fear that had lived with her ever since Danny's spells began made her shove it away.

In the mix of the two sounds, she heard two voices. She could tell where they came from.

"When are her parents going to arrive?" Jack asked Maddie with a sense of urgency.

"They were on a business trip in Japan," answered Maddie, "I called them and told them, and they'll be here in a few hours."

At that moment they heard a loud scream and then a gunshot was heard. It chimed across the halls and a shout was heard over the intercom, "We need every additional personnel to room 103 stat!"

"That's Danny's room!" shouted Maddie as she and Jack jumped from their chairs and flew down the hallway.

_What's happening…? _Sam's worried thoughts were unfortunately heard by no one.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

In Danny's room, Jazz held Tucker against the wall. She had slammed him against it. The bullet had gone off target but grazed Jazz in the arm before hitting the wall. She didn't look too hurt. She was then able to knock the gun out of Tucker's hands and onto the floor, grabbing his hands and pulling them behind his back, pinning him to the wall. The boy made no effort to free himself.

Doctors and nurses rushed in to see what happened. They calmed down when they saw everything was under control. Dr. Kitsune checked Jazz's arm, "Are you okay?"

Jack and Maddie ran into the room with them. Maddie gasped at the sight while Jack looked on with a stunned look.

"Yeah," Jazz panted. Then she glared at Tucker, "Tucker, what the heck is wrong with you!"

His eyes were blank. His head lay flat against the wall and he made no effort to lift it. He droned, "There is no point to his life."

"What…?"

"He just lies there, never to move. He won't get better. He won't wake up. There is no point to keep him alive. There is no point to prolong the inevitable."

Jazz shouted, "Tucker you're crazy! He's your best friend! He wouldn't want you to give up hope! And he sure wouldn't want you to try and kill him!" She had exaggerated the "best friend" part, desperately trying to reach him.

"He's a soulless corpse," Tucker droned. He sounded almost like a zombie.

Jazz angrily drew him back and slammed him to the wall once more. She growled, "You freak…"

A sudden flare flew up into the younger teenager's eyes. He said with a rich and threatening voice, "Don't you dare call me that…"

"Jazz…" Maddie warned.

Tucker suddenly turned around and grabbed tightly onto Jazz's wrists. In a motion as quick as lightning, he flipped her over, turning intangible as he did.

"B-but…you…" Jazz wheezed in shock with her eyes wide.

"Oh, but I can. You morons think I'm just gonna stand by and watch you make Danny suffer!" His eyes started to glow an eerie evil ruby. He pointed at Jazz, "You. You witch. You actually thought you could stop me? You are only human. Only mortal. I am beyond you; you have no power over me." A blue light surrounded Tucker's body and deepened with each word he said.

Tears came to Maddie's eyes as she muttered, "Tucker…how could you…?

Jack said, "Why would you…?" He gasped, "This can only mean one thing. GHOST!"

Tucker chuckled nastily, "I'll ignore that for now. I'll be back another day, and when I am, you can expect it to be Danny's last." With a spine tingling laugh, he phased back through the wall.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Farther downtown, Tucker and another taller figure engaged in conversation.

"Good boy," said the other person, "You're learning very fast."

"Thank you, master," Tucker replied.

"Remember our little plan?"

"Yes, master."

"Excellent. It starts tomorrow."

"Yes, master."

_Oh, man. Sorry it was a little short, but this seems like a good place to stop. What has happened to Danny's best friend? Is he under someone's control, or does he really believe there is no longer a point in keeping Danny alive? Find out in Chapter 8!_


	8. Help is on the Way

_Hi, there, folks! Sorry about the wait. I was satisfied with the reviews, but I've been really busy the last few days. There was a Memorial Day picnic that went on from 3 to about quarter after 10. But enough about my life story._

_You all can relax now, because here's Chapter 8!_

Sam's parents, Ryan and Michelle (made the last names up) sat in their daughter's room. They watched her sleep in sadness as the heart monitor beeped away like a steady drum. The air surrounding her room as well as Danny's was thick with sorrow and uncertainty. Sam's life hung in the balance, and there was still no guarantee she would last through the night.

"Is she doing okay?" asked a voice from behind them.

Michelle turned around towards the door. Maddie gazed at her with teary eyes, her cheeks stained with the fresh tears of a distraught mother.

Michelle sighed, "She's not as pale as before…but doctors still aren't sure if she's gonna make it." She bowed her head in sadness.

Maddie sat down next Ryan and Michelle and embraced them both. She shook her head, "How did things get so messed up?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The sadness felt in the atmosphere of Sam's room was equally similar to the atmosphere of Danny's room a short distance away. Currently Jack was in it, watching his son's seemingly sleeping form. What had gone wrong? He was such a happy boy. He was always having fun, he had great friends. He was even in love. Why him?

Jack reached up and gently brushed a few stray bangs out of his face. Tears again began to form in his eyes.

"Jack Fenton?" said Dr. Kitsune from behind him.

"Yes?" answered Jack, not turning his eyes away from Danny.

"We have the results back from the tests."

"And?" asked Jack, turning around to him.

Dr. Kitsune sighed, "I'm afraid…most of them were inconclusive. One test, however, showed that he is still at risk for more spells. I am sorry, but I believe that, even if he is to awaken, he will likely have another spell. And it would kill him." Dr. Kitsune then placed some papers on a desk on the room and turned back to Jack, "I'm so sorry. This is extremely rare. And no one has survived it."

"I understand…" Jack sighed as he turned back to Danny, "Can I be alone for a while?"

"Of course," said Dr. Kitsune, and he walked out.

All at once, everything hit Jack. He laid his head down on the bed next to his teenage son, and cried. He cried and cried until he didn't even have the strength to move anymore. Shortly after, he fell asleep.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Back in Sam's room, Maddie had fallen asleep, with Ryan doing the same. Michelle was still awake, pacing. Just then, she heard a soft sound. It was muffled, but it sounded like somebody was calling to her. She turned to Sam and saw her lips slowly move.

"Mmm…mmm…m-mom…?"

"Oh Sammy!" Michelle cried, waking up Ryan and Maddie. She ran over to Sam and hugged her tight.

"Mom…" grunted Sam, "You're choking me…"

"Oh, sorry sweetie!" Michelle shouted as she let go of her daughter.

Sam slowly opened her eyes and said, "Wha…what happened?"

"You…Sweetie you cut yourself…"

Reality hit Sam as she suddenly remembered what had been happening. Danny was in a coma. She fought back tears as she imagined the one she loved lying in a bed motionless. Her thoughts drifted to her other best friend.

"Where is Tucker?"

The three adults looked suddenly alarmed at hearing this.

"What happened?" said Sam.

"Sam…" started Maddie, "He went crazy…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sam, looking perplexed.

"He…he tried to kill Danny." Maddie looked down at the ground, looking rather interested in the floor.

"Is he okay?" Sam almost shouted, sounding extremely frightened.

"Yes," said Michelle, "Honey, please calm down." She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Sam balled her fists as she thought of what Tucker had done.

"What happened?" asked Sam through clenched teeth as she glared at her lap.

Maddie explained to the girl, "He just…went berserk. He walked into Danny's room and pointed a gun at his head. Jazz found him just in time and slammed him against the wall, but Tucker hit the trigger. The bullet grazed Jazz's shoulder but she's fine. Then he…and this part is really weird…he turned intangible and phased through the wall." Maddie finished and looked at Sam's face trying to read her emotions.

Sam's emotions were in a huge mix. Anger, frustration, sadness, depression, confusion, and pain. Sam knew what she had to do. Everyone needed an explanation. There was only one way for them to get it, and that was to tell everyone the truth…

Yes. She had to tell them about Danny and his other half. It was the only way to explain it. But should she yet?

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Danny…"

He mumbled.

"Danny…"

He opened his eyes, everything looked dark. "What the…?"

"Over here, Danny."

Danny sat up. He was in, what looked like a dark room. He looked for the voice with his eyes, but the voice had no body to accompany it.

Danny said, "Where am I? Am I dead?"

"No, Danny. We are in your mind." A voice sounding very velvet and feminine floated to his ears.

"Why?" asked Danny as he looked around.

A spot in front of him flamed an eerie blue. A woman-no-a girl was standing in front of Danny. Long silvery hair graced her, following all the way down to her lower hips and covering her left eye. Her eyes blazed a fiery amber and they were pointed like an elf. She wore a black blouse and a black mini-skirt. Also, black stripes adorned her skin, making her look just like a tiger.

"We are the last of our kind." The girl's voice was so soft, it seemed to just reach out and graze his cheek like a mother did to comfort her child.

"Our kind?" asked Danny, lowering his eyebrows in confusion.

"We are the last remaining ghost hybrids with a heart and soul." She answered in a tender voice.

"We are?"

"Yes, young Danny. You have very much to learn. I am years ahead of you, so my powers are far beyond your imagination. There are things I can teach you. These things can make you strong enough to stop these spells. I can help, but only you can learn it on your own. I can give you the strength, but you must have the will to learn."

"But what can you teach me?" asked Danny.

She lifted her hand up to her shoulder and a silver-blue flame ignited in her palm. She explained, "Powers like this, once taking great concentration, are now nothing to me. Without even a split second of thinking, I have access to powers you do not even know yet." She kept her eyes on Danny, the flame on her hand growing brighter with a passion.

"Why are my powers green," Danny then pointed to her hand, "and yours silver-blue?"

"As I said before, I am years beyond you. You are still at the beginning level, so your color shows your weakness. The color cycle goes in order of: green, purple, blue, gold, red, and then silver-blue. Silver-blue is the strongest, of course."

"So that means you're…"

"Yes, Danny. I am even beyond your arch-rival, Vlad Plasmius." Her eyes twinkled with the knowledge that Danny didn't even say.

Danny stood up and asked, "What is your name?"

"Neveah (Na-vay-ahh) Phantasm," she said simply.

"Well, what can you teach me?"

"Come with me, Danny. I will show you."

_Interesting. While Sam appears to be okay for now, Danny appears to finally be getting some help. This Neveah seems to know a lot, but will Danny be able to learn? Let's hope he'll be able to. Oh, and one more, thing. We have finally reached the part where Kagome51 stopped. Rest assured, I plan to continue with this story. It might be a little hard for me since this wasn't my original idea. Well, I'll do my best! I'll try to have Chapter 9 up soon!_


	9. Training for his Life

_Hello, people! Did you all enjoy the Memorial Day weekend? For me Saturday and Sunday were pretty fun, but Monday was rather dull. I guess it doesn't matter, though._

_I wrote this chapter on Monday, but because the site submissions and logins were down for a while, we all had to wait. But now, we have finally reached Chapter 9, seeing what no one else has seen! How can Neveah help Danny?_

Danny walked over to Neveah, and she started to lead him across the dark room. The two of them walked for a while until Neveah stopped.

Neveah said to him, "We shall start here."

Danny responded, "Okay. What are we going to start with?"

"We shall begin by testing your reflexes. I am going to fire fast blasts at you, and I'm going to see how you can react to it."

"Alright," said Danny, "Let's get to it."

Neveah sighed, "Danny, do you really want to do this in your human form?"

Danny examined himself and realized he was still in his human form. He grinned sheepishly, then shook it off and shouted, "Going ghost!" With that, two rings formed at his waist, and split up and down. His red-and-white shirt and jeans disappeared and was replaced by a black-and-white jumpsuit. His eyes changed from blue to green, and his hair turned from black to snow-white as he finally changed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

"That's more like it. Remember, you can't fly," said Neveah, "Okay, are you ready?"

Danny sighed and got into a fighting stance, "Yes."

With that, Neveah started firing silver-blue blasts at Danny. Quick on his feet, Danny jumped around the blasts. Some of the blasts grazed Danny, but not too many.

After at least fifty blasts were fired, Neveah stopped. She said, "Not bad. I see that fighting the ghosts you have seen has helped you some. But we still have a lot of work to do."

"Please help me learn fast. I want to beat these spells. I want to live. And I don't want to leave Sam."

"I understand," said Neveah, "Okay, then let's get back to work."

After a couple more reflex exercises, Danny wasn't improving too much. Neveah tried helping him out, "Remember, Danny. You've got to be able to sense your opponent's moves. You must know their attacks and counter with your own. Relax a little, and your senses will improve."

"Okay," said Danny as he took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Neveah began to fire her silver-blue blasts at him again. Danny stayed calm and dodged. This time, thanks to his calmness and quick-thinking, he was able to dodge them all.

Neveah smiled, "Very good, Danny. Now let's move on to a move you've been trying to learn for a while. Do you know what that is?"

Danny thought hard. The training he had done, what had he been trying to learn? He asked, "Multiplying?"

"Correct. Now try and multiply for me."

"Okay," said Danny. With that, he began to strain in place. Neveah stood by and watched. Danny's face was starting to grow red from the effort after a few moments. Finally a second Danny began to form, but like in "Maternal Instincts", it stopped after making a second head.

Neveah smiled, "It's okay. All you need to do is concentrate. Feel yourself not as multiplying, but as dividing. Just concentrate and relax. Those are the two most important steps in learning your skills. Try again."

Danny sighed, "Concentrate and relax." Then he again tried to multiply. He concentrated with all his might. _Divide, not multiply, _he thought. _Concentrate and relax._

As he tried as hard as he could to multiply, Neveah began to think, _I know you can do it, Danny. You just have to want to learn. You have to really want to live. You have to really want to be with the girl you love._

After what seemed like forever, a second Danny began to form, and this time it formed all the way.

"Alright!" Danny shouted in delight.

Neveah gave a small clap, "Well done, Danny. You have mastered the first step in multiplying."

The other Danny chuckled, "Well, I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks a lot."

"Now, Danny," said Neveah, "There's no need to thank me yet. We have only just begun in your long journey back to full health. Think for one minute. How many of himself can Vlad Plasmius make?"

Danny's smile faded, "Four."

"Exactly. You still have very much to learn. Fire an ectoplasmic blast, please."

"Why and where?"

"Just fire, and anywhere in the room."

Thinking it would be rude and stupid to fire at Neveah, Danny fired an ectoplasmic blast to his left. It hit the ground and disintegrated.

Neveah said, "Your powers are still green."

Danny sighed, "You're right. I still have a lot to learn. So let's get back to work."

"For now," said Neveah, "We will test your target practice. Come with me."

Danny formed back into one and followed Neveah further down. After a few moments they stopped. Danny looked around. There were a bunch of targets and other gadgets.

Danny asked, "Target practice?"

"Indeed," confirmed Neveah, "We will test how your accuracy and speed is. These targets will be moving very fast, so remember to concentrate and sense their movements."

"Okay," agreed Danny.

"Very well," said Neveah, "On your mark, get set…GO!"

Just then, the targets began moving back and forth in a very fast manner. Danny's eyes even had trouble keeping up with them, how was he going to hit them? But he remembered what Neveah had said and concentrated.

Danny waited carefully, sensing the target's movements. Finally he fired an ectoplasmic blast at the target and hit it, and it disappeared.

Danny moved past the target and on to the next one. He again waited carefully, fired, and hit the target again.

Neveah was smiling as Danny proceeded to hit every target, getting faster as he went along.

After he was done, Neveah said, "That was good. But we're going to do it again."

"Why?" asked Danny.

"You don't really think you're going to have that much time fighting a real ghost, do you?"

"I guess not."

"'I guess not' is right, Danny. Try and hit the targets a little faster."

Danny sighed as the targets reappeared, currently stationary. Neveah again shouted, "On your mark, get set…GO!"

The targets again started to move very quickly. Danny concentrated and fired. It hit and disappeared. Neveah smile grew bigger as Danny destroyed all of the targets much faster than the first time he did it.

When he was done, Neveah gave a small clap, "Very good, Danny. Let's do it one more time. I want to make sure you are consistent."

"Okay," said Danny as the targets appeared once again.

Neveah once again gave the signal and the targets started to move quickly once more. Danny never hesitated. It was starting to become second nature to him as he kept firing at the targets, and kept hitting them.

Finally, Danny reached the last target. He fired at it. The blast hit, but Danny almost fell down in shock at what he saw. Neveah stood by, beaming at what had just happened.

Danny watched in awe as his blasts were no longer green. They were purple.

_Wow! Danny is improving, isn't he? At the rate he's going now, the chance he has of surviving these spells are improving as well. But will he learn enough in time? And what about Sam, who may be on the verge of telling Danny's secret, and Tucker, who has currently been brainwashed? Wait until Chapter 10!_


	10. Behind the Spells

_Howdy, folks! I thank everyone for the reviews,I got quite a few this time around.Well…I guess there's nothing else to say._

_Let's get to Chapter 10! Been a while since I said this, but I don't own Danny Phantom._

"Yes!" Danny shouted with glee, "My powers! They're purple!"

Neveah gave a small clap, "Well done, young Danny. You have mastered the beginning level of your powers."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Neveah. I'm surprised it didn't take too long."

"Danny, you learned fairly quickly while you were here because you already had months of experience with your powers. Believe me; it will not take as long to master the upcoming levels."

Danny sighed, "I know."

Neveah added, "But if you have the true will to learn them, it still will not take long."

Danny put on a look of pure determination, "I do."

"Very well," said Neveah, "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah," said Danny.

Neveah nodded and said, "The next thing I'm going to teach you is how to absorb your opponent's attack and send them back at it. I trust you've seen Vlad do it before?"

"Yes, I have," agreed Danny.

"Then you'll know the process. Let me show you to jog your memory, though. Fire an ectoplasmic blast at me."

"What?" shouted Danny.

"Do it," ordered Neveah.

Danny shrugged, then fired an ectoplasmic blast (now purple) at Neveah. Neveah calmly stuck out her hand and absorbed the blast. She explained, "You must attempt to receive it. Believe it is being handed to you and let it come to you." She then fired Danny's purple blast over Danny's head.

"Now you try," said Neveah, "I will start by keeping my blasts easy."

Danny assumed a fighting pose and said, "I'm ready."

Neveah fired a silver-blue blast at Danny. Danny stuck out his hand and tried to absorb it, but he didn't do it right. It hit him and knocked him backward. Danny groaned and got up.

Neveah gave a small smile, "It's okay. I did not expect you to get it on the first try. That would have been fantastic. Shall I try it again?"

Danny nodded and waited again.

Neveah said, "Remember, Danny. Concentrate and relax." Then she fired another silver-blue blast at the boy. Danny concentrated and tried again to absorb it. But again all it did was blow him backward.

Danny hit the floor with his fist in frustration and he got up again.

Neveah sighed, "Patience, young Danny. I understand your frustration. I know how hard it's been for you this past month or so. I see it in your thoughts."

"I know," groaned Danny, "It's all impossible to control. Me fainting, my friends and family in grief, the thought of having to leave Sam…" Tears came to his eyes as these dark thoughts clouded his mind.

He turned to Neveah, "Why do I keep fainting like this? Do you know why?"

Neveah sighed, "Indeed I do. This is a sickness that all ghost hybrids get. I had it. Vlad had it."

Danny looked confused at hearing this. He asked, "But didn't the doctors say that no one has survived from it?"

"Well, actually, by the time we started getting them, we were already strong enough to overcome it. Not one trip to the hospital was necessary."

"About how long did you have the powers when you started getting them?"

"At least ten years. That's how long it takes."

"What about the two people who have died from it?"

"Those people never tried to improve their powers so they weren't strong enough to overcome it."

"And why has it taken only a few months for it to work on me?"

"Do you recall Vlad setting up a trap for you and your mom to find him in his cabin in Wisconsin a couple months ago?"

"Yes," said Danny, "What does that have to do with it?"

"Do you remember when Vlad zapped you with his Plasmius Maximus and it short-circuited your powers for three hours?"

"Uh-huh."

"It also happens to speed up the fainting spell process. It didn't work when you zapped him because it only works on someone who has never been zapped by it."

Danny gasped. It was Vlad. Vlad was behind the whole thing. Vlad had caused the fainting spells. Vlad was tearing him away from Sam. It was Vlad behind the whole thing!

Danny growled with hatred. As he did, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

He asked Neveah, "What's happened to my family and friends anyway?"

Neveah shook her head, "Much has happened since you have been in your coma. Your family is currently in a state of sadness. Sam was so torn up throughout the whole thing she tried to commit suicide."

"WHAT?" screamed Danny, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, yes," Neveah put her hands up, "She tried to cut herself with a knife, but Tucker found her and got her to the hospital before it was too late."

Danny sighed in relief. The girl he loved was okay. He asked, "What about Tucker?"

"Very much has occurred with him. He was kidnapped by one of Vlad's ghost birds, and taken to an alley. He was then beaten up by Vlad and he put Tucker under mind control. Then he went to your room and tried to kill you with a gun. Jazz slammed him against the wall just in time, and the shot went off target. Then Tucker went intangible and flew away.

Danny growled again. _Vlad. You're brainwashing my friends. You're taking away my life. What's next?_

Without warning Danny turned around and shouted as loud as he could, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS PLASMIUS!" His voice echoed through the darkness. Danny then dropped to his knees and started sobbing.

Neveah walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Danny."

Danny spun around, "You know what? Enough talk. Let's get back to work."

"Okay," said Neveah, "Don't forget, concentra…"

"Yeah, yeah. Concentrate and relax, I get it, let's get going!"

Neveah fired a silver-blue blast at Danny again. Focusing as hard as he could, Danny stuck out his hand, and finally absorbed the blast! Danny then through the blast off to his side, where it flew far away.

Neveah smiled, "Good job, Danny."

"It's my will to live. It's grown stronger knowing what has happened now. I'm ready for anything. Bring it on!"

Neveah chuckled, "Okay, let's try multiplying again. See if you can make three."

Danny took a deep breath and tried to multiply again. After a few moments a second Danny formed, and the two Dannys struggled to make a third. They strained for about five minutes, but nothing happened. One Danny started thinking, _I've got to try harder. I want to live! And I want Plasmius to pay!_

Finally, thanks to Danny's extra will, a third Danny began to form, but stopped at the head.

Danny sighed and formed back into one. Neveah said, "Try again."

"I know," said Danny, and he tried to multiply once again. This time a second Danny formed after only a few seconds, and they started straining again. After about two minutes, a third Danny began to form, but once again stopped at the head.

Danny formed back into one. He took a deep breath, and without even waiting for Neveah's okay, he tried again. A second Danny formed instantly, and after a few more minutes, a third Danny began to form, and this time it formed all the way!

The three Dannys shouted, "Yes! Danny Phantom times three!"

Neveah clapped, "Very good, Danny. Your will to live has helped you greatly."

"I know. I just don't want to leave home. I want to save my friends."

"Yes. Shall we continue?"

Danny formed back into one and said, "Bring it on."

_A bit of sorrow mixed in with a bit of action, wasn't there? Now that we, including Danny, know what's causing these spells, Danny's more determined than ever to learn as much as he can as fast as he can. How much longer will it be before his powers reach blue? Review, and Chapter 11 will be up shortly._


	11. Quickly Improving

_Hello, people! How is everything? Sorry for the wait, I was busy working on a third story of mine, "The Phantom Storm." Review that one, please! As for the reviews here, thank you! Million Dollar Ghost was a good episode last night, wasn't it? I give it 8/10._

_Anyway, let's get rolling along! Here's Chapter 11!_

While Danny continued to train harder than ever with Neveah, back in the real world, Sam was currently in her bed, doing a lot of thinking.

Her thoughts were scrambled, _Why did Tucker have to find me? I would have been gone, but at least Danny would be with me. But Danny's not even dead yet. But he will be. How am I going to cope with that? How did everything get so messed up? What went wrong?_

Her mind drifted over to her and Danny's parents, as well as Jazz. _I should tell them. But not right now. Tomorrow. It's going to be tomorrow. I have to tell them Danny's secret tomorrow._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"For our next drill, we're going to see if you can make beams come out of your eyes. I trust you've seen Vlad do it before?"

"Yes," answered Danny, "Even when he isn't in ghost mode."

"Give it a try."

Danny grunted in place, trying to make something come out of his eyes. After a few minutes, all that came out were a few sparks.

Danny sighed. They had now worked on reflexes and ectoplasmic absorbers once again. Now that they were moving on to something Danny hadn't tried before, it would be getting more difficult for him.

Neveah smiled, "You're very eager, Danny. But you must also be willing to remain calm. I know your life hangs in the balance of your training, but you must be a true hero. True heroes excel in the face of adversity."

"I know," Danny said. He took a deep breath.

"Remember, Danny."

"I know, concentrate and relax," Danny finished for her. Then he tried again. Once again, only sparks came out. Danny rubbed his forehead in frustration. All the hard work that he was going through was really stressing him out.

"Danny," said Neveah, "You're not relaxing enough. You must remain calm."

"I know, I know," Danny groaned, "It's just that, the more I think about what I may be leaving behind, the more nervous and stressed out I get."

"I understand the turmoil in your life, young Danny. Let me see. What makes you calm?"

Danny thought for a minute, and then a thought sprang to his mind, "Sam."

Neveah smiled, "Indeed. I have seen that she is the one you truly love. So if you can picture your beloved Sam, alive and happy, that should be all you need."

Danny asked her, "What do you mean?"

"Whenever you try to use your abilities, all you must do is think of Sam. Concentrate on her, and things will work out."

Danny took a deep breath. _Concentrate on Sam, _Danny thought, _She's beautiful, unique, friendly, independent, brave…_

Without even realizing, energy suddenly sprung out of his eyes. Danny grinned, "Hey, it works!"

"Well done. Now try doing it without thinking about Sam."

"Why?"

"You probably won't have time to think that much in a real battle."

"Alright," Danny said, and then he tried again. After only a few seconds, the energy shot out of his eyes once again.

Danny smiled, "Sweet. I'm learning fast."

"Indeed, you are. Now let's try a practice duel. With me."

"You want me to duel with you? But you're so much stronger than me!"

"Do not worry. I will keep my fighting abilities down just to make it fair for now. Remember what you've learned so far."

Danny nodded, and he fired a purple ectoplasmic blast at Neveah. She calmly absorbed the blast and fired it back at Danny. Danny projected an ecoplasmic shield and it bounced off. Danny fired the energy out of his eyes. Neveah took a very deep breath, and suddenly blew icy breath out of her mouth. The eye energy was hit and frozen solid.

Danny growled, and he multiplied into three. One Danny fired a purple ectoplasmic blast, one fired an eyebeam, and the other flew right at Neveah. She absorbed the blast with one hand, froze the beam, and projected an ectoplasmic ghost rebounder.

Danny was in awe as he formed back into one. He had her outnumbered, and she was still kicking his butt!

Neveah formed a silver-blue flame in her hand, and threw it at Danny. Danny dodged it, then again. Danny raised his fist to punch Neveah. Neveah reached out to grab his fist, but Danny suddenly brought his fist back. As he did, he flipped over headfirst, and his foot struck Neveah right across the face.

Neveah stumbled backward. She smiled, "I'm impressed, Danny. I actually felt something there. Shall we stop, or do you want to continue?"

Danny grinned, "Let's continue, Neveah."

Neveah fired a silver-blue ectoplasmic blast at Danny. Without even realizing, Danny suddenly vanished.

Before he even knew it, Danny suddenly reappeared behind Neveah. Still confused, Danny fired and eyebeam at Neveah just as she was turning around. She was hit.

Danny shouted, "Whoa! How'd I do that?"

Neveah got up and answered, "You have just learned teleporting. Without even thinking, I must say. What did you do just before that?"

Danny thought for a minute. He said, "When I saw you firing at me, the first thing I thought was 'I got to get away from that.' Next thing I knew, I was behind you."

Neveah smiled, "For now, let's get back to training. I'll let you try and master teleporting."

Danny nodded, "Okay." Then he closed his eyes and thought, _Move away._

Without even realizing it, Danny reappeared at least ten feet to the left of where he originally stood.

"Yes!" shouted Danny in excitement. He was so excited, he accidentally fired ectoplasmic blasts upward. The only thing was, now they were blue.

_Sorry if this was a little short, but this seems good to stop at. Danny's getting better and better, isn't he? Danny's moving up in the ranks, and his odds are improving. And it looks like Danny's secret may come spilling out. Will he wake up in time to save it? Review, and there will soon be Chapter 12!_


	12. Almost There

_Hi there, folks! I got a few more reviews than usual this time around, so thank you, everybody! For the reward, I updated earlier than usual! Be proud of yourselves!_

_Okay, enough congratulating, let's move to Chapter 12!_

"Whoa!" Danny shouted, "They're blue! My powers are blue!"

Neveah clapped, "Excellent job, Danny. It really shows what hard work and concentration can and will do. Well done."

"Thanks, Neveah. Okay, what's next?"

"For now, we're going to do something a little more basic. We're going to work on your physical strength. You will see some targets standing in front of me." As she said this, a bunch of targets resembling ghosts appeared in front of her.

She continued, "You must try to punch and/or kick them until they fall. Here we go."

Danny flew to the first target and gave it a hard punch. It still stood up and Danny punched it again. Neveah tried to coach him, "Put your heart and soul into your punches and kicks, Danny. Give it one hundred percent every minute in every fight you are ever in."

Danny grunted hard and kicked the target hard, finally causing it to fall. Danny moved onto the next one. He punched it in the center. One more punch in the side caused it to fall.

Danny continued through the rest of the targets, getting better as he went along. When he was done, Danny started panting. He said to Neveah, "In retrospect, maybe working out in a weight room or something would've helped a little."

Neveah nodded, "Indeed. Do not worry. Let's try it again."

Danny nodded, "Okay." Then the targets appeared yet again. Danny knocked one down in two punches. He put all the strength he could muster into his punches and kicks, and he finished through the targets quicker than the first time.

Neveah smiled, "Very good, Danny."

"Neveah," said Danny, "Can I ask you something? How is this training going to help me stop these spells?"

Neveah smiled again, "I'm glad you asked that question, Danny. You see, because your powers were so inexperienced when you starting getting the spells, they weren't strong enough to overcome them. These spells happen if the ectoplasm contained inside you becomes too much for you. But if your powers become stronger, it helps to cancel out the spell's effect. No harm is done."

"About what level will I be at when I can be strong enough to overcome these spells?"

"I would say at about the red level. There's just one thing that is very important. You can not wake up before you become stronger than the spell's effect. If you do, it will take over again, and likely kill you. You can only awake if you train hard enough to be stronger than the spells."

Danny gulped in fear. He asked, "How much longer until I should wake up?"

Neveah answered, "Six hours."

Danny sighed, "Then let's not waste any more time. What's next?"

"The next thing I'm going to teach you is a rather complicated move. I didn't fully master it until my powers were gold. Do you think you're ready for it?"

"We'll see. What is it?"

"It is where you can electrocute people if you grab them the right way."

"I only saw Plasmius do this once. I almost passed out right afterward."

Neveah made another one of herself and said, "You can use this clone of mine to practice it on."

The second Neveah walked over to Danny and said, "Grab my arm."

Danny hesitated, then grabbed her right arm with his left hand. He thought, _If Sam ever found out about this, then…_

"Now then," said Neveah 1, "All you have to do is focus your mind on electricity. If it is done right, the electricity should generate into your arm, go through it, and into my clone here. Be careful though, you may get shocked as well."

Danny nodded, then tried to focus his mind on electricity. _Electricity,_ he thought. _It's tingling, it's shocking, it impacts technology._

His thoughts continued to stick with electricity, but nothing happened. Danny sighed.

Neveah 1 said, "You're trying too hard. Remember what I've always told you. Concentrate and relax. Don't be upset if you don't get it right away. You might be expecting too much of yourself. Just be patient."

Danny nodded. Then he took a deep breath, grabbed Neveah 2's arm again, and tried to generate electricity. After a few seconds, he felt a small tingle, but then a painful shock went through his arm. Danny screamed in pain for a minute, then it quickly went away.

Neveah 1 said, "That was better, Danny. But know this. You have to want to release the electricity. You can't just want to generate it and stop there. You have to just let it go."

Danny concentrated again, _Let it go. Release the shock._

He grabbed Neveah 2's arm once again and focused again on electricity, and letting it go. Finally, he felt a tingle again, and electricity, but then he felt nothing. Danny was surprised to see Neveah 2 suddenly scream in pain!

Danny smiled, "Awesome."

Neveah formed back into one and said, "Very good. I must say, even I'm amazed at how fast you are learning, young Danny."

Danny smiled again, "Well, I'm lucky to have such a great teacher. Thank you for what you are doing."

"It is my pleasure." Then she multiplied into two again and said, "Let's try the ectoplasmic electric generator one more time. Just to see if you can be faster in creating it."

Danny nodded, "Okay." Then he grabbed Neveah 2's arm one more time. He thought for only a second, and then before he knew it, he felt a tingle, and then Neveah 2 screamed in pain again. She formed back into one once again.

Neveah smiled, "Good job. For now, let's have another practice duel. Only this time, I won't go as easy on you."

"And neither will I," answered Danny.

Neveah quickly fired an eyebeam at Danny. Danny flew up high and dodged it. He fired an ectoplasmic blast (now blue) at Neveah, but she projected an ectoplasmic rebounder and it bounced away.

Danny flew straight at Neveah. Neveah tried to hit him with a silver-blue flame, but Danny was too fast. He flew around Neveah in circles. Neveah tried to follow, and started to get dizzy.

Finally Danny stopped and grabbed hold of her arm. Just like that, Danny began to shock her, and she screamed in pain. Before Danny finished, however, Neveah teleported across the dark room.

Danny spun around and saw Neveah blow icy breath at him. Danny fired an ectoplasmic blast at it and it disintegrated. He then multiplied into three. Neveah smiled and multiplied into three as well. She could've done four, but she still wanted to keep it fair.

Two Dannys fired ectoplasmic blasts at the Neveahs while the remaining Danny started to teleport around the room. The three Neveahs made ectoplasmic shields and they bounced off. But from off to the side, the third Danny reappeared and knocked all three Neveahs down, one at a time.

Neveah growled in delight as she formed back into one. She blew her icy breath at the two other Dannys. They were both hit and frozen in ice. They quickly blasted their way out, and Danny formed back into one. Neveah flew straight at Danny and tried to punch him. Thinking fast, Danny stuck out his hand and grabbed Neveah by the shoulder, and started shocking her. Neveah dropped to the ground, but quickly fired a silver-blue flame upward to Danny.

Danny was hit and yelled in pain. That flame really burned. Danny turned around again and fired an ectoplasmic blast at Neveah. Neveah absorbed the blast and fired it back at Danny. Danny teleported away from it, and fired again from a few feet in front of her. But Danny suddenly gasped, looking stunned at what he saw.

His blasts were a pure and shiny gold.

_He's getting there! I know he might be learning a little fast, but I don't have very many ideas. That's the same reason why I end almost every chapter with Danny's powers moving to the next level. Danny's powers have reached gold, and according to Neveah, he could survive the spells if they reach red, which is the level following gold! Can he do it? Review, and there will be a Chapter 13!_


	13. On Your Own

_Hi, people! How are you? I am great, because I got a lot more reviews than usual. So the more you review, the faster I update! It all works out fine._

_Okay, let's go to Chapter 13! Danny has one more level to go before he becomes stronger than the spells!_

Danny shouted, "Whoo! Gold! My powers are gold! I'm almost there!"

Neveah smiled widely and clapped, "Excellent job, Danny. I'm very impressed."

"Thanks a lot, Neveah. You've been keeping my head up as well."

"It has been my pleasure. Now let's work on the icy breath."

"How do I do that?"

"It's a little bit tricky. It's not as easy as inhaling and blowing. You must set your mind on something cold. Ice, snow, winter. Anything cold. You try it."

Danny nodded, "Cold, right." Then he concentrated, thinking of something cold. Then it set on ice cream. Ice cream was Danny's favorite summertime treat.

Danny took a deep breath, and blew. Nothing came out. Danny's face dropped, "Shoot. No big. Let me try again."

Neveah nodded, and then Danny began to concentrate again. Finally it set on Christmas. Danny always had so much fun at Christmas. The presents, the joy. Last winter he kissed Sam on the cheek under the mistletoe.

Danny inhaled and blew again. This time, just a little cold fog.

Danny sighed, and then started concentrating again. Finally his mind casted on one snowy day back when he was eight.

_**Flashback:**_

_A young eight year old Danny walked into his snowy backyard. Last night, a blizzard had dumped twelve inches of the white powder on Amity Park, shutting down schools and roads across the city._

_Danny smiled as he looked at the snow. He loved the snow. It made him feel happy, just watching it and playing in it…_

_WHAP! A snowball suddenly hit Danny on the side of his head. Danny brushed it off and turned around. It was Tucker._

_Tucker laughed and shouted, "Gotcha, Danny!"_

_Danny laughed again and shouted, "Very funny, Tuck!" Then he picked up a snowball and threw it at Tucker. Tucker ducked and it flew into a bush, but they suddenly heard a WHAP! and then a groan from in the bushes._

_A second later Sam poked her head out of the bushes. Danny said, "Sam, were you trying to pull one on us when we weren't looking?"_

_Sam chuckled, "Maybe. But since you hit me, how about I pull one on you when you _are_ looking!" Then she started chasing Danny around the yard. Danny tried to hit her, but it hit Tucker. Tucker fired back and it hit Sam…_

_Before long, the snow forts were up, and a snow war was on. After about two hours of the throwing, they went inside and warmed up with some hot chocolate._

As he thought of the joy experienced that day, he inhaled, and blew the icy breath out of his mouth. It hit Neveah, and froze her inside of it. She blasted her way out. "Chilly," Neveah said with a chuckle.

Danny laughed and said, "What's next?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Back in the real world, in Wisconsin to be exact, Tucker and Vlad engaged in conversation.

Vlad said, "There is trouble afoot."

Tucker replied, "What do you mean, master?"

"Daniel is still currently in his coma. But I am sensing an increase in strength somewhere inside him. If this continues, he may become stronger than the spells."

"How can this be happening if he is unconscious, master?"

"The only way he can be receiving help is in his mind, through a ghost hybrid like himself."

"But you and he are the only hybrids in the world, master."

"Not necessarily, my boy."

"What do you mean, master?"

Plasmius turned around, and growled in hatred, "Neveah…"

"Who, master?"

"Neveah Phantasm. A young ghost hybrid girl. Her powers are even more advanced than mine."

"How do you know her, master?"

"Some time ago, I met the girl. She, like Daniel, used her powers for good. I tried to get her to join me in ruling the world. But she refused. So I tried to _make_ her join by fighting her. But she beat me brutally. As I fought, I let slip to her that I was after Daniel. It must be why she is helping him."

"What can we do about this, master?"

"Change of plans. We're going to have to put our plan into action sooner than I originally thought. Come, my boy. We must go."

Tucker bowed in obedience, and he and Vlad flew out.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Danny grunted in frustration. He had multiplied into three, and was now struggling to make a fourth. So far, nothing. He sighed and formed back into one.

Neveah said to him, "Be patient. Remember what I said before. Try to divide, not multiply."

Danny took a deep breath, then instantly multiplied into three again. Then he tried desperately to make a fourth. After intense minutes of concentration, a fourth Danny finally took shape!

The four Dannys smiled, "Awesome."

Neveah clapped as Danny formed back into one, "Wonderful job, Danny."

"Thanks. Hey, Neveah, how much longer until I wake up?"

Neveah hadn't expected to be asked this. She sighed, "One more hour."

Danny gasped, "Only one hour! I'm running out of time! Come on, let's get back to it!"

Neveah put her hands out and tried to calm him, "It's okay, it's okay, calm down Danny. Be patient. If you just believe you have enough time, then you _will_ have enough time. Do you understand me?"

Danny panted in panic, "Yes, yes." He took a deep breath and tried to relax. "I understand. So what's next?"

"This next technique is pretty tricky. You've seen me make flames in my hands?"

"Yes."

"And you know the process of blowing icy breath?"

"Yes."

"For this, just think the exact opposite. Think of something hot. Think of a desert, salsa, fire, summer, the beach. Anything hot."

Danny sighed, and then concentrated on heat. His mind casted on salsa. Danny always liked to order that when he and his family went to Mexican restaurants.

Danny concentrated hard on the spicy kick of salsa and tried to form a flame in his hand, but all that appeared were a few golden ashes.

Danny sighed, "Dang. Let me try something else."

"Of course," said Neveah. Danny again tried to concentrate on something hot. Then something else came into his head. Summertime. Danny always enjoyed. He always hung out with his friends; he went to the pool, the beach, on vacation. There was no school, which meant a lot of goofing off.

For a minute, a flame started to form, but then something else hit Danny. Summer. The first day of this summer was when Danny had discovered what the spells could do to him!

Danny lost concentration, and the golden flame that was forming suddenly disappeared.

Neveah asked, "Danny, what happened? You almost had it there."

Danny sighed, "I know. I just started thinking about summer, and then I remembered it was the first day of this summer when I found out that the spells were killing me."

Neveah said, "Danny, try not to think about it. You only have one level left, and then the spells won't be able to hurt you. Alright, give it another try."

Danny took a deep breath. He started concentrating again. Then, something else hit him. One year ago, Danny had gone to the beach with his family and friends. There was a temperature of ninety-eight degrees, so it was bound to feel hot.

The real heat Danny actually felt was sunburn. Danny had stupidly left his sunscreen on his desk and left it there. So all afternoon, Danny's skin grew red and itchy. There was plenty of pain and plenty of heat and plenty of peeling after that.

Finally a golden flame appeared in Danny's hand! Danny fired it far away.

Danny smiled, "Yes!"

"Very good. Danny, show me what you have learned."

Danny multiplied into four, "Multiplying." He formed back into one and said, "Ectoplasmic absorbers," and then watched as Neveah fired a silver-blue flame. Danny absorbed it and sent it away.

He continued, "Eye beams." He fired energy from his eyes. "Teleporting." He teleported from in front of Neveah to behind her. "Ectoplasmic electric generator," Danny said as he grabbed Neveah's arm and sent a painful shock through her.

Danny said, "Ice breath," and blew ice-cold breath from his mouth. It froze Neveah, and she busted out of it. Danny finally finished, "And the ectoplasmic flames." He formed the flame in his hand and fired it away.

"Well done." said Neveah.

"Hey, am I going to learn to use my powers without going ghost?"

"I find that unnecessary, so you can figure that on your own. You only learn it when your powers become red anyway. After this next move, your powers should become red."

"Sweet!" said Danny. "What is it?"

"It is the ectoplasmic blade. You will be able to make a large blade in your hand. Let me show you. Stand back."

Danny backed away, and Neveah formed a silver-blue blade in her right hand. She added, "If you reach red and keep training then, you'll be able to do it with both hands." She proved it by making a blade in her left hand.

Neveah said, "Now it's your turn."

Danny said, "Okay." He started to focus ectoplasm into his arm.

Just then, white light began to fill the room. Danny looked around in confusion.

"Neveah," he said, "What's going on?"

Neveah looked fearful as she said, "I'm afraid you're waking up. We're out of time."

"NO!" shouted Danny, "My powers aren't powerful enough yet! I still won't be able to overcome the spells! What will I do?"

"Danny," Neveah said as the light grew brighter, "I'm afraid you will have to do it on your own. But you must be fast. Not long after you wake, the spell will take over, and it will kill you. You can stop it. You must master the ectoplasmic blade on your own. I've done all I can. I'm sorry."

"Neveah, no! I need you!"

"I said I'm sorry. But I know you can do it, Danny. Search deeply in your heart and soul, and you'll find a way."

"But Neveah…"

"Good luck, young Daniel Fenton…"

Those were Neveah's last words as the white light completely enveloped her. Danny felt the white light blinding him…He couldn't see. Where was he? Danny found himself yell as he started to fade…

Then all went black.

_Cliffhanger! Danny is awakening from his coma, but his powers haven't reached the red stage yet! Looks like he's on his own! Can he learn the ectoplasmic blade by himself in time? Find out in Chapter 14!_


	14. Out of Time

_Hello there, folks! Thank you all for the reviews, even though there weren't as many this time around. But that's life._

_Okay, let's head to Chapter 14! Danny's currently waking up from his coma, but his powers aren't strong enough yet! What will our young hero do?_

Danny heard something. It sounded far in the distance, even though the person speaking it was only a few feet from the bed in which he lay on.

It was Maddie. She was saying to Jack, "I can't believe this is happening. I at least wish Danny would wake up soon."

Danny opened his eyes and blurted out, "You can stop your wishing now."

Maddie and Jack spun around. They hadn't seen Danny wake up.

"Danny!" shouted Maddie as she ran over and hugged her son. Jack high-fived Danny. Danny returned it, but it looked almost as if he didn't want to do it.

"Jazz!" shouted Jack out into the hall, "Come here! Your brother's awake!"

Moments later Jazz walked in, "Danny? Are you okay?"

Danny shrugged, "A little tired, a little woozy, but yeah, I'm fine." He couldn't tell them his next spell would come soon. They would be crushed.

Danny asked them, "Where's Sam? I have to talk to her."

Maddie sighed, "Danny, Sam's in another room down the hall. She tried to kill herself when you were in her coma. Tucker found her and called 911."

Danny put his hand up. He knew what was happening. "Details later. Let me see Sam." He started to get up.

Maddie pushed him back down, "Danny, don't. You need to save your strength. You're in a crisis here."

"Move!" shouted Danny in irritation as he pushed past them and out the door.

Danny checked in the rooms he walked down until he saw Sam in another room. He saw Sam looking down at her blankets.

"Sam?" said Danny.

Sam's eyes spun toward the door. Surely she did not hear her beloved Danny, alive and awake?

But indeed he was.

"Danny!" Sam cried in joy as she ran over to him and kissed him, and then threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Danny released her and said, "I'm alright now, but there's a lot going on, and I don't have much time to explain."

"What's going on?"

Danny told her everything that happened while he was in his coma: meeting Neveah, training with her, finding out why the spells were happening, what had happened while he was gone, the new powers he had learned, and what he needed to do to stop the spells from taking control of him for good.

"So," said Sam, "If you get your power level up to red, the spells won't be able to affect you?"

"Exactly. But I still have to learn that ectoplasmic energy blade, and I don't have a lot of time."

"Danny, we have to go. We have to get you somewhere where you can train."

"Where can we go?"

Sam thought, and said, "Your house. There's no one there right now."

"Okay," agreed Danny, and then he went ghost. He then grabbed Sam, turned them both intangible, and flew them both out through the wall.

Moments after they left, Jack walked in and said, "Danny, you should probably…" No one was there. "Danny? Sam? Suffering Spooks! What happened? Where did they go?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Danny flew into his house and down into the basement where the portal was. Danny looked around, "Not as big as the training area Neveah had for me, but it will have to do."

"So do you know what you have to do?" asked Sam, looking worried.

"Basically. I just have to be able to converge ectoplasm into my arm, and form it into a blade. But this will be tough. I haven't even seen Plasmius do it yet."

"Well, you've got to try. You don't have a lot of time."

Danny sighed, and then he held out his right arm and tried to form a blade in it. Danny was confused for a while because he wasn't sure what he was doing.

Danny groaned, "Let's see. What can I do? Well, Neveah told me that whatever power I was trying to make, I had to think of something that resembled that power."

Sam thought this over. "What is something that resembles a blade? A sword, a knife, a…"

"Sam," said Danny, "Please don't say knife. Just hearing the word 'knife' reminds me of you trying to commit suicide."

"I'm sorry, Danny," said Sam, "I just wanted to be with you. I was sure you would die."

"Well, for now, I'm not. Now let me concentrate."

Danny again held out his arm and tried to form the ectoplasmic blade. He tried to think of something, but nothing sharp came to mind that he believed would help him.

Danny sighed as he put his arm down. "What can I do?" he asked Sam, "I can't think of anything sharp that could possibly help me concentrate well enough."

"I guess the only thing you can do is keep trying. But Danny, just remember this."

"What?"

"No matter what happens to you, don't forget that I will always love you."

Danny smiled, "I know, Sam. I love you too."

"Whether you are on this Earth, in heaven, or in some alternate dimension that I don't know where it is, you will always be the one I truly love. And I know you can do this, Danny. I've been with you long enough to know that no matter what obstacle there is, you can always overcome it standing up."

Danny hugged Sam, "Thanks a lot, Sam. If I go, it will greatly warm my heart hearing you say that."

Sam shook her head, "You're not gonna go, Danny. I just know it."

"Let me make it definite," said Danny and he again held out his arm. He tried again to create the blade, but he still just couldn't make it. Danny was getting frustrated. If he was still with Neveah, he might have mastered it by now. Why couldn't he have been unconscious for only ten more minutes?

Danny stood back and prepared to try once again.

Just then, Danny started holding his head.

"Danny?" said Sam, fearing the worst.

"Oh, no…" said Danny and he started clutching his chest.

Just like in the hospital the other day, it hit Sam just like a thousand knives piercing her flesh. Danny was having the spell…for perhaps the final time…

Danny groaned in pain, "This is it…I'm done for…"

"Danny, no!" shouted Sam as she ran over to Danny.

Danny fell down onto the floor. He was still conscious, but he appeared to be in a lot of pain.

Sam got down by his side, saying, "Danny, no! Please, you can't go!"

"I'm sorry Sam," Danny jerked in pain, "I tried, but I just ran out of time."

"Oh, but Danny, I…I…" Sam's voice trailed off as she leaned in and started kissing Danny. She kept it going long, knowing this may be the last time she ever did it…

_BIG TIME CLIFFHANGER! Danny has encountered the spell once again, and it looks like nothing can save him now. Could his time finally have come? Will he be able to survive? Sorry I'm being EXTREMELY evil today, but you're gonna have to wait. Review, and the wait shall be short._


	15. Red in the Face

_Hi, people! Thank you all for the reviews, and as promised, the wait was short thanks to the amount._

_Okay, did I keep you in enough suspense? Let's see. Here's Chapter 15! Will Danny survive?_

Danny was currently on his knees, being hurt badly by the spell, as Sam was kissing him.

Danny began to slip down onto the floor, groaning. His time was almost up…

But inside Danny's thoughts, he showed no sign of surrender. _Sam. Oh, how I love you Sam. I never want to leave you. I know you feel the same. I can do it. If you believe I can do it, then I _can_ do it!_

Just then, Danny's eyes glowed a very bright gold. He pushed Sam away and got up. "Stand back," Danny rasped.

Sam backed away. _What's going on? _Sam thought. _Danny, what are you doing?_

Danny grunted and held out his arm as he continued groaning. With everything he had, he started screaming as his arm suddenly started to glow gold along with his eyes.

Danny started thinking. _I won't leave you, Sam. I'll never give up on you. No matter what happens to me. Because I LOVE YOU SAM!_

As Danny screamed both on the outside and on the inside, the blade suddenly started to change…

Sam gasped in confusion, "Danny, what's happening?"

"I don't know!" Danny shouted as the blade's color started to grow darker. And then Sam's look of confusion turned to a look of jubilation and joy as the blade suddenly took the color red!

Sam cried out, "Danny! You've done it! Your powers have become red!"

Danny retracted the blade and suddenly stumbled into the wall.

"Danny!" shouted Sam as she ran over to him. Danny slid onto the ground. He had stopped groaning. And the pain in his chest was leaving as well.

"Are you okay?" said Sam as Danny rubbed his head.

"Yeah," said Danny, "Just give me a minute." Danny took a deep breath, and then slowly got up.

Danny looked around. He didn't seem to know where he was. Finally he turned to Sam and said, "Sam."

"Danny?"

"I'M OKAY!" Danny roared and he ran over and threw his arms around Sam.

Sam was taken aback but hugged him back. After a few seconds, she said, "Danny, you're choking me."

"Sorry," said Danny as he let go. Then he leaned in and started kissing Sam instead. Sam smiled as she kissed him back.

After a few more seconds, Sam pulled away, saying, "I'm so glad you're alright, Danny. I knew you can do it."

"It was my love for you," said Danny, "It was my greatest power of all."

Sam smiled and she kissed him again.

Danny returned it and said, "Say, maybe we should tell everybody?"

"Yeah," said Sam, "Let's go."

Danny grabbed Sam, then again turned them both intangible and flew them out.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Danny flew them both back into Sam's room at the hospital, which, fortunately, was empty.

"Come on," said Danny, "Let's go tell them."

They both walked out and back toward Danny's room. They saw Jack, Maddie, and Jazz sitting down in chairs. They turned to the two teenagers and Jack said, "Where did you two go? I went to your room a little while ago and you weren't there!"

Danny chuckled, "Uh, we were there the whole time, Dad! Uh, you must have gone to the wrong room."

Jack scratched his head in confusion, "Hmmm…I must be so distraught by this whole thing that I can't even think straight."

Jazz whispered under her breath, "And how is that any different from any other day?"

"What was that, young lady?" said Jack.

"Uh, I said I feel the same way," Jazz answered quickly.

"That's what I thought."

"Nice save," said Danny.

"Danny," said Maddie crossly, "You better get back into bed. You're still very sick."

"Actually," said Danny with a smile, "I'd rather have Dr. Kitsune run another checkup on me."

"Why?"

"Just to make sure I'm still sick."

Maddie sighed, and then walked them out toward Dr. Kitsune's office.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They all walked in, where Dr. Kitsune was looking at some papers.

He looked up when he saw them enter. "Daniel! Samantha!" he shouted brightly, "You're both up and walking!"

"Yeah," said Danny, "I was wondering if you could run another checkup on me."

"Danny," the doctor said, "Even though you're awake, you are likely to have another spell. Everything's been checked."

"Just…just do it, please."

Dr. Kitsune said, "Alright, but I don't see the point. Let's go."

The six of them walked out into an Exam Room.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

About half an hour later, the Fentons and Sam sat in the waiting room. Dr. Kitsune had run the tests and asked them to wait while he got the results.

Jazz was surprised to see Danny and Sam smiling. "It seems like this is an odd time to smile, you guys."

Danny looked at her, "We've just got a pretty good feeling." He and Sam smiled.

Jazz raised an eyebrow, and then simply shrugged.

A few minutes later, Dr. Kitsune walked towards them, looking confused. He stopped in front of them, and said, "This seems very odd. According to the tests, Danny still has a 'fainting gene' inside of him." He said this with air quotes.

"What is the odd part?" asked Maddie.

"Well, the odd part is that even though Danny's body contains this, it doesn't show signs of having any effect on him. While I am very astounded by this, it appears Danny is going to be okay."

There was a second of hesitation, and then everyone started cheering in joy. Everyone hugged Danny, even though he was a little embarrassed with the hugs. When his parents and sister cleared out, Danny said, "Clear the way for my one true love."

Sam blushed and walked over and started kissing Danny. After a few seconds, Jazz said, "Um, you two? This is a waiting room."

But Danny and Sam were now deaf to everything else. It was official. Danny was going to be okay. Nothing could spoil their happiness…Nothing could ruin their joy…

Just then, a voice rang out, "I hate to interrupt this display of affection, but I have someone to destroy, since these little spells couldn't do that, despite the fact he was gift wrapped for death!"

Everyone spun around, and saw Vlad Plasmius floating in mid air near the ceiling, with Tucker floating next to him.

Danny glared in pure hatred. Hatred that he had never known feeling ever before. His arch-enemy, the one who had slowly tried to kill him had now come to finish him off himself, but Danny was ready.

Not wanting to let his family know who he was, Danny shouted, "Mom! Dad! Jazz! You guys go back home and get the weapons! I'll hold this guy off!"

"Danny, are you crazy?" shouted Jack, "That Wisconsin ghost is dangerous!"

"This isn't open for discussion!" Danny shouted back, "Just get them!"

"But Danny..."

"NOW!"

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz reluctantly ran out the door. Dr. Kitsune followed.

Danny growled as they left, and then transformed into Danny Phantom.

Danny flew up to Vlad and shouted, "You are _so_ going to pay for what you tried to do to me, Plasmius!"

Vlad laughed, "Oooh, I'm so scared."

"You should be! My powers are up to your level now!"

"Well, then this should be fun. So, Daniel, are you ready to fight to save your life as well as your friend's?" He pointed to Tucker, who said, "You will win, master."

Danny's face fell. "Tucker…" he said, and then shouted, "You aren't like this! You're being brainwashed!"

"Silence!" shouted Plasmius, and then he suddenly threw something down towards Sam. It blew open in front of her before she could make an attempt to dodge it, and suddenly a cage appeared, trapping Sam in it!

"Sam!" Danny shouted.

"Danny!" Sam cried.

Vlad yawned, "This is boring me. Daniel, are you ready or not?"

Danny looked around the room. Danny knew what was happening. He had to fight Vlad to get Tucker and Sam back. If not, Tucker would be trapped under Plasmius's control, maybe forever. And now Sam was trapped in a cage. He knew that if he was to get his friends back and return his life to normal, he would have to fight with everything he had and remember all that Neveah taught him. It would be tough, but not impossible.

"Well?" said Vlad, now getting impatient.

Danny got into a fighting stance and said with hatred and determination in his voice, "Bring it on."

_I'm gonna leave you waiting for now, hope that's okay! Okay, I guess it's not, but too bad! lol Anyway, Danny's final battle is just about to commence. His spells have gone away, so Vlad's come to finish him off himself. Will Danny win and rescue his friends, or will he lose and lose his life and his friends forever? Find out in Chapter 16!_


	16. Battle Begins

_Hello, everybody! The reviews have been rather high in quantity and quality lately, so thanks to everyone who reviewed! You've done great in reviewing, so I update faster! Well, I would've gotten this up sooner, but I've been a little busy today. But it's up now!_

_Okay, with the thank-you's out of the way, let's get to Chapter 16!_

Danny wasted no time. He immediately fired an eyebeam at Plasmius, but he quickly projected an ectoplasmic rebounder and it bounced off.

Vlad fired a red ectoplasmic blast at the young teenager, but Danny teleported across the room. Danny quickly fired his own red ectoplasmic blast at Vlad, and it hit him.

Vlad smiled, "You've greatly improved, haven't you, Daniel."

Danny responded, "I have. And I can thank Neveah for that."

Plasmius growled, "I knew it." Then he inhaled, and blew icy breath at Danny. Danny thought for a minute, and then he formed a red flame in his hand. As the icy breath approached him, Danny threw the flame right at the center of the breath. It hit, and the icy breath disappeared due to the heat of the flame.

Vlad growled, and then multiplied into four. Danny simply smiled and multiplied into four himself. Danny said, "You know, is there really any point of fighting four against four since it isn't very different than one against one?"

Plasmius thought this over, and then said, "I guess not. Let's form back into one."

Danny formed back into one, but then saw that Vlad was still four!

The four Vlads chuckled, and then all fired red flames at Danny. Danny was able to teleport out of the way just in the nick of time. He reappeared on the side of all four Vlads, and then, just as he had done in his practice duel with Neveah, hit one from the side, and knocked the others down with it.

Plasmius fell to the ground and formed back into one. He got up and saw Danny floating in the air, smiling at him.

Danny said, "Had enough, Plasmius?"

"You wish, Daniel. I'm just getting warmed up!" Then he fired a red flame at Danny. Thinking fast, Danny absorbed the flame with his hands, and then fired it back at Plasmius. Plasmius this time projected an ectoplasmic shield and it bounced off.

Still inside his shield, Vlad flew at Danny. Knowing Vlad was trying to hit him in a position where Danny couldn't hit him, Danny tried teleporting behind him. That was what Plasmius had been waiting for. Just as Danny teleported, Vlad turned around, and struck Danny with an eyebeam just as he reappeared.

Danny started to fall, but just as he did, he fired a red ectoplasmic blast which hit Vlad. He had retracted his shield, thinking Danny would fall. The blast knocked him down along with Danny.

They both quickly got up. Danny said to him, "Doesn't look like you're going to win, huh, Plasmius?"

Vlad chuckled, "But I will win if you choose not to fight, Daniel."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Why would I choose not to fight?"

"Because I don't believe you would choose to fight your best friend." Then he whistled and Tucker flew down from the ceiling, "You called, master?"

"Attack!" Vlad shouted.

"Yes, master," said Tucker and he flew straight at Danny.

Danny gasped as he flew out of the way, "You're gonna make me fight Tucker! I can't believe it! You're a cheater! A coward!"

Vlad chuckled again, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Daniel."

Danny growled, "This is between me and you, Plasmius."

"Then I'll put this another way. If you don't fight with him, then I'll have to do away with your Gothic girlfriend."

Danny and Sam both gasped. "You wouldn't," said Danny.

"Do you want to try me?" asked Vlad.

Danny thought, _Gee, I really don't want to. But I also really don't want to fight Tucker, even if he is being brainwashed. But I love Sam more than anything, so I'll have to find a way to save both of them. Maybe I can just freeze Tucker or something, finish Plasmius off, and un-brainwash Tucker._

"Let's just do this," Danny finally said after a moment.

Danny took a deep breath, and then blew icy breath at Tucker. Tucker dodged, and then suddenly fired an ectoplasmic blast (gold) at Danny. Danny quickly absorbed the blast and fired it back. The blast hit Tucker and sent him backward.

"Sorry I have to do this, man," said Danny and he flew towards Tucker and tried to kick him. But Tucker quickly got up and punched Danny full in the face. Danny started to form a red flame in his hand.

Suddenly Plasmius flew out of nowhere and grabbed Danny's arm, and then started shocking him. Danny screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through him.

When it stopped, Danny floated down to the ground, landing with a thud.

Danny shouted at Plasmius, "Hey, what's up with you? First you want to fight me one on one, then you make Tucker fight me, and then you want to jump back in?"

"It's all part of being a villain, son. You got to keep your opponents unprepared."

"Don't call me son!" shouted Danny, and he fired eyebeams at Vlad. Vlad teleported out of the way, and then fired a red flame at Danny. Danny flew upward and dodged it, and then fired his own red flame at Vlad. He was hit and blown upward. Tucker tried to fly at Danny from the side, but Danny quickly turned around and blew icy breath at him. Tucker was hit and frozen. He fell to the ground in a block of ice.

Plasmius grinned, "Well, Daniel, I'm impressed. You've defeated my assistant. Now can you defeat the boss?"

"It'll be my pleasure," said Danny, and then he formed the ectoplasmic energy blade in his hand. Vlad did the same. The two foes flew at each other, and started dueling with the blades. For a while, neither was able to get a hit in. Vlad was trying the most, since Danny knew he didn't have as much experience with the blade.

Finally, Danny dropped in mid-air. Plasmius tried to hit him, but missed. Danny fired eyebeams at Plasmius, but he held the blade up and deflected the beams toward a light hanging from the ceiling.

At that moment, Jack and Maddie burst through the door, with weapons in their hands. "Alright, ghost!" shouted Jack, "Are you ready for us?"

Just then the light that had been hit fell from the ceiling and landed right on top of them, knocking them unconscious.

"Mom! Dad!" shouted Danny.

Vlad gasped, "Oh, dear, Maddie. Don't worry, she'll be fine. But I don't care about Jack."

Furious, Danny fired an ectoplasmic blast at Vlad. Vlad absorbed the blast and fired it back. Danny teleported out of the way and started flying circles around Plasmius. Plasmius kept trying to hit Danny, but he flew too fast.

After a minute of missing, Vlad tried firing ahead of Danny. But just as he tried it, Danny stopped, and flew straight towards Vlad. He grabbed hold of his arm and started shocking him. Plasmius screamed in pain just as Danny had.

Plasmius growled and fired eyebeams at Danny. Danny flew out of the way and fired a red flame from below. Plasmius teleported out of the way, and blew icy breath at Danny. He was unfortunately hit on the leg and his leg froze in ice. Danny tried to fly up, but the icy block slowed him down.

Vlad smiled, and then tried to hit him with an eyebeam. Danny saw it coming, and then stopped trying to fly. Danny dropped like a rock and the eyebeam missed him. Danny landed on the ground, and then held his foot straight up. Danny fired a soft ectoplasmic blast at his foot, and the ice broke into pieces. Danny picked the pieces off and held them.

Vlad stared at him oddly, "What are you doing, Daniel?"

Danny smiled, "You'll see." Then he threw the pieces into the air, and blew. The icy breath that Danny blew carried the pieces of ice straight at Vlad. An ectoplasmic shield protected the icy breath, but it wasn't invulnerable to ice. He was hit, and knocked to the ground.

"So," said Danny with a smile, "Had enough yet?"

Vlad growled, "This isn't going to work, is it? Well, try this!" Then he pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground. It exploded and thick smoke filled the room in an instant.

Danny coughed and looked around. He couldn't see anything. "Hey! Where is everybody? Plasmius! Where are you?"

When the smoke cleared, Danny looked around. The first thing he saw was that Tucker was still frozen. The second thing he saw was that the cage that Sam was in was empty. And the third and most terrible thing he saw was Vlad not far from the cage, holding Sam in a headlock with one hand, and holding a knife in another.

_DUN DUN DUN! Oooh, don't you people love how evil I am? lol Anyway, Danny has his back against the wall here. Danny has done well in this battle, but now Sam is being held hostage! What will he do? What does Vlad want? Can Sam survive? Can Danny survive? Why am I asking you all these questions? Well, I'll be able to answer them for you soon. For now, you'll have to wait until Chapter 17!_


	17. Coming to an End

_Hello, folks! How was the weekend? Mine was okay; there was a lot of yardwork for me and my parents today. But let's be honest. No one wants to hear my life story. Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and just so you all know, this will be the last chapter. But there will be an epilogue, so don't you worry._

_Okay, we're moving on! Chapter 17 is here! Sorry for the wait, final exams are coming for me. Anyway, what will Danny do?_

Danny had been through a lot in his life. He had been picked on by bullies, he had gotten acne, he had gone through whatever a normal teenager went through. Then the lab accident turned him half-ghost and his life became far from normal.

His life now involved fighting evil ghosts. He had fought a ghost who granted wishes. He had fought a ghost hunter who hated him for accidentally ruining her life. He had fought a teenage ghost who wanted to take control of his sister.

Then his life became on the line when the fainting spells started coming. When he landed on life support, all seemed lost. Then Neveah entered his thoughts, and trained him to become stronger, but not strong enough. When all seemed lost once again, his love for Sam fueled him to become strong enough.

Then he engaged with his arch-enemy, Vlad Plasmius, in combat. He had done very well, and Danny had a feeling his problems were finally coming to an end. But thanks to a pure cowardly sneak attack, Danny saw the one he loved being held hostage by Vlad. Despite all he had gone through, Danny's problems just didn't want to end.

"Sam!" shouted Danny.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Vlad, "You wouldn't want her face to be smeared with blood, do you?"

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Does it look like I care, Daniel? I'm just doing what you did to me at the college reunion, after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? You threatened to expose us both if I didn't call a truce. As I said then, you were using my weaknesses against me. Now, I'm telling you that I will kill this girl if you don't surrender to me."

"Is that a threat?"

Plasmius chuckled, "It's a promise."

Danny said back, "You can't do this!"

Vlad grinned, and then brought the sharp end of his knife to Sam's face. Sam had a frightened look on her face as Vlad pushed the knife into her skin and run down. Vlad withdrew the knife and watched as blood leaked down Sam's face. To answer Danny, Vlad said, "I can, and I will. It's your choice, Daniel. Either you surrender to me, or the girl dies."

"Don't listen to him, Danny!" shouted Sam, "Don't surrender! I'm not worth it!"

Danny sighed. His mind began to wonder, _What should I do? There's got to be something I can do. But there's nothing I can think of. Sam is more important than anything to me. I've got to make sure she's safe._

Danny turned to Vlad and said, "I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt Sam."

Plasmius smiled, "Excellent choice, Daniel. Okay, first things first. I want you to lie down on the ground face-first. Then I will come finish you off there. Then, and only then, will I let her go."

Just then Sam said, "This is really sick, even for you."

"Sam, quiet!" shouted Danny.

Vlad added, "Listen to the boy. I prefer taking hostages who are quiet, whether they are alive or not."

Sam groaned and tears started running down her face as Danny got down on the ground. Vlad smiled, and then started walking over to Danny. Danny could only wait as Plasmius approached him. Plasmius made another one of himself and he began to form a red flame in his hand. It grew brighter, showing signs of it being deadly.

Plasmius 1 started laughing as he appeared to have won. His free hand slid up to Sam's mouth.

Just then, a light bulb flicked on in Sam's brain. She opened her mouth wide and bit him on the finger. Plasmius 1 yelled and let go of Sam. Sam ran out of the way and shouted, "Danny, now! I'm free!"

Plasmius 2 fired a red flame at Danny, but Danny heard Sam's words and flew up out of the way. Danny shouted, "Sam, get out! It's too dangerous for you."

"But Danny…"

"NOW!"

Sam hesitated, and then ran out of the room.

Danny turned back to Plasmius, "Let's finish this, Plasmius."

Vlad formed back into one and said, "Let's."

Danny formed the ectoplasmic energy blade in his hand, with Vlad doing the same. Just like before, it became a hard duel with the blades, neither able to get in a hit.

Danny then got an idea. He took the blade in his hand and threw it at nothing. Then he teleported to that spot and carefully caught it. Then he repeated the process. Vlad watched curiously, wondering what the teenager might be up to.

After a few more times, Danny threw the blade right at Vlad. Vlad reacted quickly and caught it. He chuckled, "Are you just trying to help me beat you, Daniel?"

Danny smiled back, "No, just thought I'd make you get your hands full." Then he fired a red flame at Vlad. He had nothing to absorb it with and he couldn't teleport in time. He was hit and knocked down. Both blades disappeared.

Plasmius got up, and fired an eyebeam at Danny. Danny fired his own eyebeam and they both started to push against each other. Finally Vlad's eyebeam pushed past Danny's and hit Danny. Danny recovered and blew icy breath at Vlad. Vlad repeated Danny's trick from earlier and threw his red flame at it, melting it.

The battle continued for a few more minutes. Just then someone burst through the door. It was Sam, and she had the Fenton Thermos. "Danny!" she shouted, "I've got the thermos!"

"Toss it here!" Danny shouted back.

But before he could Vlad said, "Oh, no you don't," and then blasted Sam with an eyebeam. Sam dropped the thermos and was knocked right at the wall. She slid down it and groaned.

"SAM!" shouted Danny. He turned to Plasmius with hate in his eyes, "That's it. You are going down _right now!"_

Vlad showed no sign of fear as Danny blew icy breath. At the same time he fired an ectoplasmic blast with his left hand. He also threw a red flame with his right hand. And he did this all while teleporting around the room as fast as he could.

Plasmius was surrounded as Danny's relentless attacks surrounded him. He was able to absorb a few, but a lot came so fast that he didn't see them coming. Eventually he sunk down towards the ground.

Danny seized the opportunity he was hoping for and flew straight at Plasmius. With no time to react, Danny wound his fist, and gave him a very hard punch right in the face. Vlad fell to the ground. And he did not get up.

Plasmius groaned, "I can't believe it. You defeated me. And I was at full power this time."

Danny smiled, "Just a little story of good triumphing over evil."

At this time, Sam slowly got up. She picked up the thermos and walked over to Danny. She handed it to him, "Finish it up, Danny."

Danny took the thermos, "I might keep you in _extra_ long, Plasmius." He opened the thermos and sucked his arch-enemy inside, as he screamed.

Just then, inside the ice that surrounded Tucker, a bunch of gold light suddenly flew out of Tucker and disappeared. Wondering what happened, Danny and Sam ran over to the block of ice and started trying to break it. Danny helped with his red flame.

Eventually the ice melted and Tucker fell to the ground face-first. Danny flipped him over and said, "Tucker? Tucker? Are you okay, man? Are you back to normal?"

Tucker groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around at his friends, looking rather confused.

Without warning, Tucker shouted, "Danny! Sam! You're both okay!" Then he ran over and hugged them both. They were both taken aback but accepted the hug.

Danny asked him, "Looks like you're okay too. What happened to you?"

Tucker explained, "Well after I got home the other night, I was attacked by Vlad. He knocked me unconscious. I woke up a while later and started to head back to the hospital, but then I was grabbed by one of his birds and taken to an alley. Then Vlad punched me and…that's the last thing I remember. What happened after that?"

Danny explained everything to him. Tucker couldn't believe it.

"Let's see. I tried to kill you, you got trained by a ghost inside your mind, Sam woke up, you woke up too soon, had another spell, overcame it, fought your arch-enemy, saved Sam from being killed, and defeated your arch-enemy. What a day, huh?"

Just then, a bright light started to fill the room. Someone started to form inside it. "Danny…" the face said. Danny somehow recognized the face. But where… Just then, it hit him.

"Neveah?"

She smiled and nodded.

Tucker and Sam stared in awe. "So that's Neveah," said Sam. Tucker whistled at the girl.

Neveah chuckled and turned to Danny, "Well done, young Danny. You have overcome the spells and rescued your friends as well as yourself. I'm very proud of you."

Danny smiled, "There's no way I could have done it without you. Neveah, thank you, for everything." Then he slowly walked over to Neveah and hugged her. Neveah hugged back, "It has been my pleasure teaching and training you. I knew you had it in you."

Danny let go and said, "It just took my love for Sam to ultimately do it."

Neveah smiled, "And now, young Daniel Fenton, it is time for us to say goodbye."

Danny nodded, "I understand. Thank you for your teaching. It is something I'll never forget."

The light started to fade as Neveah waved goodbye, "Goodbye, Danny. Have a good life."

Danny waved back, "You too! I'll miss you! Thanks for everything!" The light faded more and more and she become bleaker…

She disappeared. Danny sighed and said, "She's gone."

Sam put her hand on her shoulder, "She did what she set out to do. That's all that matters."

Just then, Jack and Maddie started to wake up. Danny quickly transformed back into Danny Fenton. Jack stood up and shouted, "Hey! Where'd the ghost go?"

Danny held up the thermos and said, "Don't worry, dad. I took care of him."

Maddie exclaimed, "You got rid of that ghost? With what?"

Danny stuttered, "Uh, I started taunting him and lured him to me. Then I trapped him in the thermos."

Jack chuckled, "Good job, son."

Maddie said, "But don't ever do something so dangerous again, young man!"

Danny gave a nervous laugh, "Got it."

"Alright," said Maddie, "Let's go home."

Danny answered, "Uh, you guys go ahead. We'll catch up." They nodded and walked out.

Danny turned to Sam, and then glared at Tucker. Tucker quickly got the message and walked out as well.

Danny said to Sam, "Listen. You have no idea how worried I was when Plasmius threatened to kill you like that."

"I could tell you were really worried. You know, since you were going to surrender and everything. Also, I was really worried for you in that battle with him. It was so scary, not knowing if you were going to survive a battle this tough."

"But all that matters is that everyone's okay."

"Yeah." Then she planted a kiss on Danny's lips and held it there.

After they let go, Danny said, "As long as you're with me, I'm always okay." Then they kissed again.

After a few more seconds, they heard Tucker shout from outside, "Are you guys coming or what?"

Danny and Sam smiled, and then joined hands and walked out, never to leave each other.

_**The End**_

_It's over, folks! Well, mostly. Like I said, there will be an epilogue, since Kagome51 was going to do the same. Review, and you won't have to wait long!_


	18. Epilogue

_Hi, people! Is it all good? For me, it should be soon. Exams are over tomorrow, and then my last day is on Friday, followed by "Control Freaks" at 8:30! You guys can't wait either? Anyway, thanks for the reviews!_

_Okay, now for the epilogue! This pretty much takes place in the years following the story._

**_June 16, 2008_**

Danny burst out of the school cheering, with Sam and Tucker right behind him. They had just finished with their graduation ceremony, and they were finally out of Casper High after a long senior year.

Over the last three years, the three of them had changed significantly.

Tucker had hit an impressive growth spurt during sophomore year, making him about six one. He no longer wore glasses. In junior year after solving a crisis at a computer company, he was given a big reward and was able to afford contacts. But he was still the same old techno-geek.

Sam had grown adequately in height. She was about five ten. She still stuck to her Gothic ways and she had grown much more pretty. She had started catching some of the guys' looks around junior year. But Danny, who was still her boyfriend, gave them a death glare, shooting down their hopes.

As for Danny, the changes made to him had been most significant. He had also hit a growth spurt, making him an impressive six three, so now he towered over Maddie and Jazz, who were both five eight. He was just about even with Jack. His face had hardened out, not really giving him that babyish look in his eyes. The years of ghost fighting had really built up his strength as well. Several others knew and a few girls like Paulina were becoming attracted to him. But Sam was the only girl for him.

Speaking of ghost fighting, his powers had become silver-blue late into sophomore year, and he felt like he had completely perfected them by now. Any ghosts he saw didn't stand a chance.

As for Jazz, she had been going to University of North Dakota for the last two years. She was studying to be a brain surgeon, hoping to prove what she always said she would be.

Now, Tucker had received a scholarship to a bunch of computer colleges. He was going to one in New York in the fall. Sam and Danny just couldn't stay away, so they both arranged to go to a college in Pittsburgh.

"Yes!" Danny shouted, "Out of there for good!"

"You know it dude!" Tucker shouted and high-fived him. Sam grinned and high-fived Tucker, and then kissed Danny.

"Um, guys," said Danny.

"Yeah?" said Tucker.

"Um, you know what today is, right?"

Tucker scratched his head in confusion. Sam sighed, and then said, "It was three years ago we found out that the fainting spells he had were killing him."

"That's right," said Danny, "That was the scariest time of my life."

"Mine too," said Sam.

"Ditto," agreed Tucker.

"So," said Danny, "I've come to a decision. Tonight, when we and our families have that graduation party, I'm telling them my secret."

"What!" shouted Tucker, "But they'll all flip!"

"They'll understand. Especially if you guys back me up. You will, won't you?"

"Of course, Danny," said Sam, "We'll always have your back."

"Good."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Later that night, at the graduation party at the park, things went along normal for a while. Jack and Maddie talked about their latest ghost hunting gear to the parents, Jazz was reading, Tucker was playing with his PDA, and Danny and Sam were off on one of their romantic walks. They had become weekly since sophomore year.

With the party coming to a close after food, games, and talking, Danny shouted over everyone, "Everyone, quiet down please!" Everyone continued talking, not hearing him.

Danny smiled at Sam. She nodded and suddenly whistled very loudly. Everyone instantly stopped and Danny said, "Guys, I have something to tell you all."

"What?" said Jack, "That you're going to college? We all know that, son."

"That's not it, dad. Listen. Or better yet, watch."

Danny took a deep breath, and then transformed right in front of him. Everyone except Sam, Tucker and Jazz gasped.

"Suffering spooks!" shouted Jack, "Danny, you're the ghost kid!"

"It's okay!" shouted Tucker and Sam, "It's not like they say on the news. Danny's a good ghost!"

"Yeah!" shouted Danny, "I fight other evil ghosts."

Ryan (Sam's dad, if you remember) said, "I don't like the idea of a ghost being around my daughter."

"Dad!" shouted Sam, "I love Danny! He would never hurt anyone good!"

Maddie sighed, "I just don't see why you wouldn't tell us."

Danny answered, "Well, I'm a ghost. You guys are ghost hunters. That wouldn't look good, would it."

Jack sighed, "No, I guess not. Alright, I guess we'll let this go. But we'll have to discuss this some more later. For now, let's get back to the party!"

Danny changed back and smiled as everyone started talking again. Jazz walked over to Danny and whispered, "Just so you know, I've known for a long time now." Then she walked away with a smile, Danny watching in awe.

_**July 8, 2012**_

Twenty-two year old Danny Fenton and Sam Manson sat in Danny's living room. Sam had received a college degree in writing, while Danny had received one in crime fighting. He was able to convince the people at the college that his ghost powers were put to use for good through witnesses, and they coughed it up.

"Sam," said Danny.

"Yes, Danny?"

"We've known each other for seventeen years. We've been in love for eight of those. We've been through so much."

"And?"

"Well, there's one thing I've been wanting to do for a long time." Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. Sam gasped, _Could this be what I think it is?_

Danny opened the box. A ring lay inside. Danny got down on one knee and asked, "Sam, will you marry me?"

Sam seemed taken aback. She looked positively speechless. After a moment, she took the ring and kissed Danny. When they pulled apart, Sam said, "You can take that as a yes." Then they hugged and kissed again.

_**October 18, 2012**_

"Do you, Samantha Manson, take Daniel Fenton, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," answered Sam. It was her and Danny's wedding, the happiest day of both their lives. They had invited all of their friends and family. Among the crowd was Tucker, with his fiancée Denise Sawyer. They had met in college and were to marry next March.

"And do you, Daniel Fenton, take Samantha Manson, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," answered Danny with a proud smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Danny first placed the wedding ring on Sam's finger, and then the new husband and wife shared a long, passionate kiss. Everyone clapped in joy.

_**April 9, 2025**_

"What happened next?" asked a young boy, who looked to be about ten.

This boy was Connor, Danny's first son. Two years after marrying, he and Sam had him. He was now ten. Two years after having Connor, they had a second baby. It was another boy, and his name was Bennett. He was almost nine. They were both half-ghosts like their father.

After a humongous ghost invasion had terrorized Amity Park a few years ago, Danny fought off all of them and saved everyone. Everyone then realized that Danny was a good ghost. He was made a private crimefighter. People called him when trouble arose. Danny's life was perfect. Sam was now a novelist. She was writing her stories based on Danny's actual ghost adventures.

As for Tucker, he was living a happy life with Denise. He was president of a computer company and was the father of a boy and a girl. Jazz had lived up to her word and became a brain surgeon. She had married to a boy named Robert Jenkins in 2014, a man she worked with in her office. Jack and Maddie were still ghost hunting, although they were on the verge of retirement.

Danny had told his boys about theirs and his powers a few years ago, and since then, they always kept turning to him for answers. They were both improving with their powers. He was now telling them when he first got his powers.

"Well," said Danny, "Your grandparents had set up the ghost portal in their basement. They plugged it in, but it didn't work. Then I went to check it out later, I hit the 'on' button by accident, and I got the powers there."

"Cool…" Connor and Bennett both said.

Sam said, "Yes, he was always cool."

Connor asked, "So when did you and mom first find out that you love each other?"

Danny smiled, "There's a long story behind that."

Bennett said, "We've got time, daddy."

"Well, it all started at the end of our first year of high school. I started having fainting spells but we didn't know why…"

_**The REAL End**_

_And that's all he wrote! It ends with the ultimate happy ending for everyone! Danny and Sam are married, they have kids, they are both half-ghosts, and everyone's successful with careers. Thank you all for your kind reviews, that really meant a lot to me knowing that a lot of people like this fanfic. Review others that I write, please. One more thing. A big, big, BIG thank you to Kagome51 for her generous permission to let me recreate this story. Thank you so much, and I will never forget this! Until then, this is JK rules signing off!_


End file.
